


Обыкновения вигилантов

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Иногда сходство с Первым поколением доходит до неприличного. Цуна и не думал собирать под свое начало вигилантов-любителей, но они все равно как-то собрались. Ну, что сказать, Нео-Примо, молодец





	1. Солнечно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vigilante Tendency](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388158) by kyogre. 



В каком-то смысле Цуна слишком уж походил на своего почтенного предка Саваду Иэясу. До того, как стать знаменитым Вонголой Примо, тот звался Джотто и был обычным мальчишкой, которому не повезло однажды собрать группу вигилантов-энтузиастов.

А точнее, настойчивые друзья Джотто попросту заставили его собрать такую группу.

Сам Цуна и в мыслях не держал кого-то там собирать, но его никто не спрашивал. Друзья у Цуны тоже были очень настойчивые.

Можно даже сказать – экстремальные.

 

* * *

А началось все так.

В классе с Цуной училась девочка, похожая на солнце. По крайней мере, так считал сам Цуна.

Девочку звали Сасагава Кеко. Каждое утро она улыбалась Цуне и, случалось, даже помогала, когда он спотыкался и падал. Если Цуна оцарапывал колено, она заклеивала ранку пластырем с подсолнухами и целовала его в щеку.

В общем и целом, Цуна был влюблен.

Так что когда по пути домой Кеко уволокли мальчишки из соседней средней школы, Цуна понял, что должен наконец последовать совету своего бесполезного папаши и поступить, как настоящий мужчина.

Он собрал в кулак всю свою решимость, но совершенно не знал, что делать. Отчаянно пытаясь придумать что-нибудь – что угодно, – Цуна незаметно крался за мальчишками, крепко сжимая лямки ранца.

– Ну и покажем же мы этому ублюдку! – довольно переговаривались между собой мальчишки. – Научим, как с нами связываться!

Вышеупомянутый ублюдок не замедлил появиться и оказался старшим братом Кеко по имени Рехэй.

– Братик! – крикнула рыдающая от страха Кеко.

– Лучше не сопротивляйся, говнюк, иначе девчонка получит за двоих, – пригрозил один из мальчишек, тряхнув Кеко, словно куклу.

Двое его друзей направились к Рехэю, тот как-то их обозвал – Цуна уже не слушал. Действовать нужно было быстро. На подгибающихся от страха ногах Цуна кинулся на мальчишку, который держал Кеко, сбросил с плеч ранец и изо всех сил им взмахнул. Набитый учебниками и тетрадями, ранец врезался хулигану прямо в грудь – тот пошатнулся и отпустил Кеко.

– Беги! – крикнул Цуна; мальчишка пришел в себя практически тут же, сердито что-то прорычал и бросился на Цуну. – Беги же, Кеко-чан!

Утирая слезы, Кеко бросилась прочь.

Увидев, что сестра сбежала, Рехэй воспользовался случаем и навалял обидчикам куда сильнее, чем они ему. Хотя он все-таки изрядно пострадал и даже заработал шрам, когда Рехэй помогал такому же избитому Цуне подняться на ноги, на лице у него сияла улыбка.

– Это было экстремально! – Рехэй по-дружески взлохматил Цуне волосы. – Когда я создам боксерский клуб, ты сможешь вступить в него первым!

 

* * *

Когда все закончилось, хлюпающая носом, но решительно настроенная Кеко подлечила их с помощью подручных средств. Также она – весьма предусмотрительно – сбегала за воспитателем, который доступно объяснил задирам, что обижать малышню не лучший способ скрасить досуг.

– Братик, я же говорила: драться плохо, – стала отчитывать Рехэя Кеко.

– Иногда мужчина вынужден вступать в бой, чтобы защитить тех, кого любит, – пробормотал Цуна. Это была одна из сентенций его бесполезного папаши. Впрочем, сейчас Цуна готов был отнестись к нему более снисходительно.

Конечно, его избили, но зато с ним разговаривала Кеко. Так что, может, Иемицу и не врал, что «мужчина должен быть сильным и храбрым!»

– Вот именно! Здорово сказано, Савада! – поддержал Рехэй. – Все нормально, Кеко. Обещаю: отныне я буду драться только для защиты других!

Кеко фыркнула, бросила взгляд на Цуну – и на ее щеках расцвели два красных пятна. Дальше возражать она не стала.

Пластырь с подсолнухами закончился раньше, чем ссадины у Цуны и Рехэя, а потому Кеко перешла на пластырь с львятами. Напоследок она одарила своих спасителей улыбкой, ослепительной, словно солнце.

 

* * *

– Раньше этот город сиял, словно солнце! – провозгласил когда-то Джотто. Именно из-за этого он и стал сражаться.

Напрашивался вывод, что к таким ситуациям всегда приводил избыток солнца. Солнечно, высокая вероятность вигилантизма.

 

* * *

Цуна был бы рад, если бы на этом все закончилось: теперь они с Кеко вместе обедали в школе, вместе делали домашнее задание и вместе возвращались домой с беззаботно болтающим Рехэем.

Проблема была в том, что Рехэй считал Цуну боевым товарищем. Соратником, связанным с ним нерушимыми узами – узами тех, кого поколотили одни и те же люди. А потому в один прекрасный и, в целом, мирный день Рехэй внезапно забежал к ним во время обеда и без каких-либо объяснений утащил Цуну с собой.

– Братик! Погоди! Что происходит? – запротестовал Цуна, изо всех сил пытаясь поспеть за широко шагающим Рехэем.

– Я видел, как старшеклассники творили во дворе нечто совершенно неэкстремальное! – пояснил Рехэй. – Мы им помешаем, Савада!

– Погоди, а зачем ты впутал во все это меня? – простонал Цуна.

Наконец они вышли в школьный двор, где группа мальчишек окружила кого-то, свернувшегося в клубок и спрятавшего лицо в коленях.

Рехэй повернулся к Цуне, опустил руки ему на плечи и заглянул в глаза:

– Потому что мы с тобой – экстремальные парни, – сказал он решительно, как будто это все объясняло.

После чего с криком бросился на хулиганов.

Цуна даже не пытался ему помочь. Драться он не умел, к тому же Рехэй и сам с легкостью вынес бы всех задир: несмотря на преимущество в числе, они были не намного старше. Вместо этого Цуна поспешил к пострадавшему. Им оказался мальчик – его ровесник, в крайнем случае на год старше, – с короткими медно-рыжими волосами и темными глазами. В одной руке он сжимал сломанные очки, другой – отчаянно прижимал что-то к груди.

– Пойдем-ка отсюда, ну же, – мягко сказал Цуна, помогая ему встать на ноги.

 

* * *

Предусмотрительная Кеко снова позвала учителя, затем вздохнула, вытащила аптечку и принялась обрабатывать ссадины спасенного мальчика. К счастью, тот почти не пострадал.

Мальчика звали Ирие Шоичи, он был на год старше Кеко с Цуной и учился с Рехэем в параллельном классе. Ему нравились машины в целом и роботы в частности: именно из-за них он и угодил в переплет. Обычно он – как и Цуна – просто отдавал хулиганам все, что они хотели. Но в этот раз у него попытались отобрать нового робота, чего Шоичи допустить не мог.

Робота он взял с собой в школу по чистой неосмотрительности – тот был очень дорогим. К тому же его прислал друг-иностранец, с которым Шоичи познакомился в интернете.

– Нет, правда, спасибо вам, – сказал Шоичи, поправляя на носу очки, которые они кое-как умудрились склеить. – Не знаю, что бы я без вас делал.

– Мы были экстремально рады! – Рехэй счастливо выбросил кулак вверх. Цуна сжался: вся эта ситуация очень его смущала. К счастью, благодарность Шоичи кое-как смягчила раздражение Кеко из-за того, что они снова впутались в драку.

– У вас это что… в порядке вещей? – спросил Шоичи нерешительно. – Драки с хулиганами и все такое?

– Нет, ничего подобного, – попытался было сказать Цуна.

– Да! – перебил его Рехэй. – Слушай, какая экстремальная идея! Именно этим мы экстремально и займемся!

– Братик! – запротестовала Кеко.

– Мы будем защищать других, Кеко! – продолжал настаивать Рехэй. – Разве это не здорово?

– Ну, наверное, да… – согласилась Кеко неуверенно.

Шоичи посмотрел на своего робота, сглотнул и принял нелегкое решение:

– Я тоже помогу. Драться я не умею, но сделаю что смогу.

– Экстремально! – завопил Рехэй.

Так все и началось.

Что примечательно, никто так и не спросил, что обо всем этом думает Цуна.

 

* * *

В небольшом Намимори хулиганов было раз-два и обчелся. Стоит ли говорить, что очень скоро пути двух сильнейших гроз местного хулиганья наконец пересеклись?

Хибари прибыл вторым. Бросив один-единственный взгляд на подходившую к концу драку, из которой Рехэй снова вышел победителем, он вытащил тонфа и напал.

– За нарушение мира в Намимори я загрызу тебя до смерти, – заявил Хибари Рехэю, который с трудом увернулся от первого удара.

– Это мы здесь защищаем мир! – не остался в долгу Рехэй.

– Ты просто травоядное. Город защищаю я, – сказал Хибари.

– Я – человек, который сражается для защиты других! – Рехэй отказывался вникать в ситуацию.

Цуна, помогавший пострадавшему от хулиганов карапузу достать заброшенную на дерево книжку, попытался вмешаться.

– Эм… братик…

Разумеется, на него просто не обратили внимания.

Цуна заколебался: может, и впрямь дать им решить все дракой, но… Кеко-тян расстроится, если на Рехэе снова не останется живого места. Репутация у Хибари Кеи была грозная: поговаривали, он с легкостью избивал даже взрослых – да что там взрослых, якудза! – и _всегда_ побеждал.

Так что Цуна сунул руку в карман и достал приспособление, которое не так давно смастерил для него Шоичи. Когда-то это был шуточный шокер – маленькая круглая кнопка, которая цеплялась на ладонь и несильно била током, когда на нее нажимали при рукопожатии, –  но после экспериментов Шоичи он превратился в грозное оружие. К тому же Шоичи не ограничился всего одним и сделал пару – на обе руки.

Благодаря небо за свое сходство со слабым, беспомощным зверьком, Цуна кинулся в самую гущу зарождающейся драки:

– Хибари-сан! Пожалуйста, прекратите! – крикнул он.

Хибари заколебался. Тогда он был еще слишком юн и не научился относиться ко всем людям с подозрением параноика. Он практически не обратил внимания, когда Цуна ухватил его за руку, словно защищая Рехэя от удара в лицо.

Шокер мгновенно включился – Хибари получил удар током и, покачнувшись, еле-еле устоял на ногах.

– Савада! Это было совсем неэкстремально! – возмутился Рехэй. – У нас тут битва двух экстремальных парней!

– А что сказала бы Кеко? – огрызнулся Цуна, который умел безжалостно бить ниже пояса. – Ты обещал ей, что будешь драться только для защиты других! И что же ты защищаешь сейчас – свою гордость? Настоящий мужчина хорошо знает не только когда драться, но и когда решать дело миром!

Эту фразу бесполезный папаша Цуны сказал, когда мама захотела обрядить сына в костюм зайчика. Цуна умолял запретить ей и даже надеялся на какую-то мужскую солидарность, но Иемицу полностью предал его доверие, неловко рассмеявшись и обронив вышеупомянутый перл мудрости.

– Н-но… – беспомощно замахал руками Рехэй. – Но я дерусь за свое право защищать других! – наконец выдал он.

Цуна был неумолим.

– Если вы с Хибари оба хотите защищать город, работайте вместе. Уверен, ты можешь быть его… подчиненным.

Цуна повернулся к Хибари, и тот нахмурился:

– Я загрызу тебя до смерти, – пообещал он, окинул Цуну мутным взглядом, угрожающе поднял тонфа – и споткнулся. В себя Хибари все еще не пришел.

Цуна протянул ему руку, совершенно позабыв про закрепленную на ладони кнопку-шокер. После второго удара током Хибари застонал и упал.

– И это лидер? – засомневался Рехэй, глядя на валяющегося на земле Хибари с изрядным скепсисом. – Что-то непохож.

– Он старше и сильнее нас, – сказал Цуна. Не говорить же Рехэю, что Хибари никогда и ни за что не станет ничьим подчиненным – более того, поколотит их за одну мысль об этом.

– Но ты же его побил, – Рехэй почесал в затылке.

По спине Цуны пробежал озноб. Возможно, это было предчувствие хаоса и страданий, которые готовило для него грядущее. Возможно, виной тому был убийственный взгляд Хибари.

 

* * *

По заведенной уже традиции Кеко немного погодя прибыла на место драки с аптечкой и полицейским. Несчастный констебль, которого она притащила, при виде неподвижного Хибари застыл, как истукан. Мгновенно вспотев от ужаса, он с радостью покинул место драки и даже утащил с собой для воспитательной беседы избитых хулиганов.

Рехэй с Хибари не обратили на это никакого внимания.

– Савада очень экстремальный! Я с радостью за ним последую! – настаивал Рехэй. За несколько минут он умудрился превратить пару невинных ремарок в совершенно безумный план, который не стал бы поддерживать никто, кроме него самого.

– Я не собираюсь ни за кем следовать, – повторил Хибари, отказываясь идти на компромисс.

– Все нормально, все нормально! Нашим лидером вполне может быть Хибари! – Цуна попытался донести до присутствующих свое мнение. Как и прежде, внимания на него никто не обращал.

– Хибари-сан хочет быть лидером? – спросила обескураженная Кеко, пытавшаяся разобраться в ситуации. – Как странно! По-моему, лидерство совсем его не обрадует. Лидеру постоянно нужно разговаривать с людьми и делать всякие дипломатические штуки, ведь так? Это почти как должность старосты класса.

Хибари задумчиво уставился на нее. Цуна с ужасом осознал, что только что ему вонзил нож в спину человек, которому он доверял больше всего.

– …очень хорошо. Оставляю эти травоядные обязанности тебе, – решил Хибари. Глаза его угрожающе сузились. – Но все равно загрызу тебя до смерти за несанкционированное оружие.

Так их стало больше.

 

* * *

Формально Хибари так никогда к ним и не присоединился, но фактически он все-таки стал членом их группы. Теперь их было пятеро.

– Да ладно, народ, вам не кажется, что вы воспринимаете все слишком серьезно? – попытался протестовать Цуна. – Мы ведь не официальная группа и даже не комитет.

По правде говоря, его уже тошнило от посредничества между Хибари и Рехэем, которые никак не могли договориться, кто и где будет патрулировать. Кеко настояла на обязательных обеденных перерывах – этим ее вклад и ограничился. Шоичи, единственный союзник Цуны в вопросах здравого смысла, тоже поддался общему безумию, нарисовал подробную карту Намимори и сделал маленькие фигурки, обозначавшие членов их группы и места, где чаще всего собирались хулиганы.

– А ведь и правда, – протянула Кеко. – У нас пока даже названия нет. Надо бы придумать. – Это было совсем не то, на что намекал Цуна. – Цуна-кун, ты же лидер, предложи что-нибудь! Как, по-твоему, нам следует называться?

– Э-э? Я? – запинаясь, пробормотал Цуна, который совсем не ждал такого поворота событий. – Не знаю. А вы что думаете, ребята?

– Ну, в названии обязательно должно быть слово «Намимори», – рассудительно сказал Шоичи.

– Мне кажется, было бы неплохо упомянуть мир, – добавила Кеко. – В конце концов, именно за мир мы и сражаемся.

– Дисциплинарный комитет, – сказал Хибари, подчеркнуто стоящий в стороне, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что он не с ними.

– Боксерский клуб! – проревел Рехэй.

– Сразу нет! – оборвал Цуна. – У нас не клуб, к тому же боксируешь здесь только ты.

В ответ Рехэй предпринял очередную попытку убедить Цуну присоединиться к его пока что несуществующему боксерскому клубу.

В итоге они остановились на Мирном комитете Намимори. Сначала это должен был быть Комитет мирной жизни Намимори, но остальные быстро передумали, когда из-за иронии мироздания Цуна разразился слезами.

 

* * *

К несчастью, Цуна не учился на своих ошибках. Он по-прежнему отказывался признавать серьезность происходящего – и тот факт, что бежать больше некуда.

– Мы не можем и дальше собираться на улицах! – Цуна попытался в очередной раз достучаться до здравого смысла своих товарищей. – Если все так же будем торчать на холоде, наверняка заболеем.

В Намимори наконец пришла зима. Дыхание собиралось в воздухе облачками пара. Пустая игровая площадка в это время года и впрямь была не лучшим местом для встреч.

– Может, будем встречаться в школе? – предложила Кеко. Она тоже закоченела и теперь дышала на руки, пытаясь согреться.

– Никто не должен находиться на территории школы после уроков, – сказал прислонившийся к горке Хибари.

– Нам нужна клубная комната, – закивал с видом знатока Рехэй.

Что нам действительно нужно, подумал Цуна, так это забыть обо всех этих глупостях и разойтись по домам. Но… тогда он не сможет проводить время с Кеко… Он неуверенно закусил губу.

– Может, в чьем-нибудь доме? – предложил Шоичи.

– Пустая трата времени – слоняться туда-сюда, – тут же возразил Хибари.

– Возле ваших маршрутов просто нет подходящего места, – сказал Цуна с досадой. – В конце концов, вы ведь патрулируете криминальные районы. По-твоему, мы должны выбить из штаб-квартиры какую-то банду – так, что ли?

Ему следовало промолчать.

Теперь Хибари выглядел задумчивым. Плохой знак, это был определенно плохой знак.

 

* * *

– Если ты планировал додзе ябури, экстремально нужно было позвать нас с собой! – пожаловался Рехэй. Выглянув из окна, он уставился на большую вывеску с надписью «Момокекай» и добавил: – Хотя снять вывеску будет непросто.

– Уходя, они заберут ее с собой, – сказал Хибари. – Теперь мы занимаем это здание. Вы, травоядные, сможете торчать здесь сколько хотите.

– Поверить не могу! Ты избил якудза, – пробормотал Цуна, который разрывался между восхищением и ужасом. – Поверить не могу, ты избил якудза только ради того, чтобы занять их штаб-квартиру.

Хибари, как обычно, и не думал сожалеть о своих поступках.

– Давай все сразу проясним, – сказал он, – мне плевать, где предпочитают собираться травоядные. Весь этот город – моя территория. Моя, а не их.

Поначалу Момокекай пытались возражать. Ничем хорошим для них это не кончилось. Теперь в каждой комнате лежали жестоко избитые люди без сознания, а их кумичо тихо стонал у ног Хибари.

– Хибари, мы не можем так просто вышвырнуть их вон, – попытался воззвать к его рассудку Цуна.

Хибари наградил его равнодушным взглядом и тут же попытался доказать свою правоту: схватил кумичо за грудки и, выказывая впечатляющую для своего возраста силу, подтащил к окну. Окну на втором этаже.

По крайней мере, теперь было ясно, почему оно открыто.

– Хибари! – взмолился Цуна, когда тот принялся выталкивать кумичо наружу. – Пожалуйста, не надо! Как насчет… как насчет уборки? Может, якудза починят для нас сломанные вещи и передвинут мебель?

Хибари остановился и перевел скептический взгляд с Цуны на кумичо и обратно.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он нам помог?

– А как еще мы сюда въедем? В конце концов, нас всего пятеро. –  Цуна скрестил руки на груди. – Я думаю, Момокекай будут счастливы помочь нам устроиться.

Кумичо, спина которого торчала из окна и который не выпадал только благодаря державшему его Хибари, отчаянно закивал.

 

* * *

Когда к ним наконец-то присоединилась Кеко, Цуна попросил ее позаботиться о пострадавших якудза. Вина давила Цуне на плечи: в конце концов, Хибари сделал это ради них, хоть и своеобразно, но все-таки проявив заботу о группе.

Якудза помогали Мирному комитету Намимори въезжать в свою недавнюю штаб-квартиру с удивительной покорностью. В основном их помощь свелась к уборке сломанных во время драки вещей и переноске коробок Шоичи со странными техническими причиндалами.

Мир не продлился долго.

Две недели спустя Момокекай зализали раны и попытались вернуть свое.

Нападение было отбито с ужасающей легкостью. На этот раз Хибари был еще меньше расположен к милосердию и продолжал пинать противников даже после того, как те лишились чувств.

Когда Цуна наконец решил вмешаться, кумичо спрятал лицо у него в ногах и зарыдал от страха.

– Хватит. – Хибари наградил Цуну тяжелым взглядом, но тот отказывался идти на попятный. – Если ты и дальше будешь их избивать, они не смогут заняться уборкой.

Уборка и вправду была бы не лишней. Оглядев дыры в стенах, сломанную мебель и сорванные с петель двери, Хибари пожал плечами. Исключая драки, работать руками он не любил и был счастлив спихнуть уборку на кого-то другого.

Цуна с улыбкой повернулся к кумичо:

– Пойдемте, пусть вас подлечат. Но знаете, в следующий раз он вряд ли меня послушает. Если это здание имеет для вас такое большое значение, уверен, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. Нас всего пятеро, зачем нам столько места?

 

* * *

Вот так и получилось, что благодаря дипломатическим уловкам Цуны Момокекай сначала въехали обратно, потом стали помогать Комитету с работой, а потом и вовсе стали их подразделением.

Разумеется, путь к этому оазису мира и благоденствия был сопряжен с трудностями. То и дело Хибари или даже Рехэй наносили Момокекай тяжелые увечья — например, чтобы пояснить: Комитет не одобряет любые нарушения мира в Намимори. Они совсем не оценили, когда Момокекай помогли избавиться от других банд только ради того, чтобы наложить лапу на их бизнес.

Однако неутомимые усилия Цуны, не желавшего сложа руки смотреть на убийства новых подопечных, и готовность прощать любые промахи постепенно обеспечили ему преданность и восхищение якудза. Цуна был не просто хорошим полицейским, как любил называть этот феномен Шоичи. По сравнению с Хибари он был святым.

Вывеску со здания они так и не сняли.

 

* * *

Тот день был совершенно обычным. После уроков Цуна снова остался убирать в классе – правда, на этот раз не потому, что напарник по дежурству свалил на «Никчемного Цуну» свою часть работы.

– Тебе и впрямь не стоило оставаться, – сказал Цуна вышеупомянутому напарнику.

Ямамото Такеши, восходящая звезда бейсбола – хоть он и не играл сейчас из-за перелома руки, – лишь ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами:

– Ну, толку от меня немного, – он кивнул на гипс, – но я могу хотя бы составить тебе компанию.

Цуна пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. Когда он уже заканчивал, Ямамото снова заговорил:

– Эй, Цуна, – голос его звучал беззаботно и легко, как всегда, – ты что, вступил в какой-то клуб или комитет? После школы вы с Кеко вечно куда-то уходите вместе.

– Клуб? Ну, что-то вроде того, – проворчал Цуна. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Хм-м… ну, кажется, тебе там весело, – сказал Ямамото, и в голосе его появилась нехарактерная задумчивость. – Как будто тебе там очень-очень хорошо.

– …наверное, так и есть, – сказал Цуна тихо.

Мысль была странной… Но Ямамото говорил правду, разве нет? Ему и в самом деле было хорошо – с Кеко, братиком, Шоичи… Даже с Хибари.

– Да, точно, – улыбнулся Цуна. – Мне весело.

– Как думаешь, я смогу к вам вступить? – спросил Ямамото. – Ну, то есть, несмотря на это, – он снова кивнул на гипс.

Сначала Цуна собирался сказать «нет», но бросил взгляд на Ямамото – и запнулся. Обычно веселый, сейчас тот выглядел унылым и расстроенным. И-за травмы он не мог заниматься любимым бейсболом, и товарищи по команде про него забыли. Наверное, Ямамото чувствовал себя потерянным и очень одиноким.

– Конечно, почему нет? – вздохнул Цуна. – Но не вини меня, если не понравится. Все равно в любое время сможешь бросить.

Ямамото – Такеши – ухмыльнулся.

 

* * *

Странное дело, но он так и не бросил – даже когда у него зажила рука. Сражаться с плохишами, по словам Такеши, было прикольнее всего на свете. Он даже признался Цуне, что попросил отца научить его семейному стилю кендо.

В ответ Цуна только вздохнул.

К этому моменту он уже понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно.

Некоторые вещи просто случались.

Наверное, это было у него в крови.


	2. Роботы и союзники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вигиланты Цуны становятся известны всему миру

После какого-то (неизвестного Цуне) момента, когда он умудрился собрать в Намимори всех, кто испытывал хоть малейшую тягу к вигилантизму, жизнь Комитета в целом и Цуны в частности вошла в колею (вигилантических) будней. Драки со школьными бандами из соседних городов и новыми криминальными группировками перемежались походами в школу.

Цуна был более чем рад смириться с таким положением вещей. Намимори практически избавился от любой криминальной активности, и Комитет стал обращать внимание на другие, не связанные с драками дела – к примеру, начал помогать старушкам с тяжелыми сумками и снимать котов с деревьев.

Цуна надеялся, что эти безмятежные дни продлятся вечно, однако вскоре его чаянья были безжалостно разрушены.

Когда в Намимори не осталось желающих вступить в Комитет, новые кандидаты в вигиланты начали прибывать из-за рубежа.

 

* * *

Все началось довольно просто.

– Мой друг приедет в гости! – сказал как-то Шоичи, практически светясь от радости, что бывало с ним редко.  

Это оказался тот самый друг, который когда-то прислал Шоичи робота, из-за которого они и познакомились. Шоичи и его друг Спаннер свели дружбу через интернет на почве робототехники. Правда, сперва они развязали кровную вражду из-за… какой-то технической ерунды, про которую Цуна ничего не понял, но в итоге обменялись контактами и стали лучшими друзьями-ботаниками.

– Вообще-то, – застенчиво признался Шоичи, – я бы хотел показать ему, над чем сейчас работаю. Не возражаете, если он заглянет?

Цуна улыбнулся и покачал головой. Они не были секретной организацией, и скрывать им было нечего. Ну увидит Спаннер клевые гаджеты, над которыми пыхтит их гениальный изобретатель, ну и что?

Потом, оглядываясь в прошлое, Цуна думал, что должен был сказать «нет».

 

* * *

Парнем Спаннер оказался спокойным, но быстро заразился от Шоичи энтузиазмом насчет изобретений и… работы Комитета. В итоге эти двое на неделю заперлись в мастерской. Когда они наконец оттуда выбрались, Спаннер провозгласил, что вступает в Комитет, что бы по этому поводу ни думали остальные.

– У тебя хоть виза есть? – спросил Цуна.

Спаннер попросту отмахнулся от этого вполне разумного вопроса. Неоспоримый довод в пользу его ненормальности.

Спаннер был всего на несколько лет старше Шоичи – а значит, ходил в среднюю школу, – но, очевидно, без проблем мог в одиночку преодолеть половину земного шара и на неопределенный срок остаться в чужой стране.

«Разве ему не нужно в школу?» – в отчаянии думал Цуна.

К счастью (или наоборот – зависит от точки зрения), в штаб-квартире Момокекай была куча свободного места, и раскатать еще один футон не составляло труда. Вскоре все привыкли приносить с собой еще один бенто – новый механик постоянно забывал поесть – и даже стали отдавать ему леденцы, которыми их угощали благодарные старушки.

Проблема крылась в другом. До вступления в Комитет Спаннер уже состоял в одной… группе, членов которой совершенно не порадовало его желание завести себе новых друзей.

 

* * *

Цуна был благодарен Шоичи за его изобретения – ну, за большую часть. Чего стоил один только шокер! Полезнейшая вещь. Были среди изобретений и жучки, которые Кеко нашила на рубашки Рехэя с Хибари. Тоже очень хорошая штука – принимая во внимание, как часто эти двое срывались с места и куда-то убегали, не сказав ни слова остальным.

Еще Шоичи изобрел для Цуны свисток, когда тот трижды сорвал голос, разнимая очередную бессмысленную драку своих товарищей. Свисток был настолько оглушительным, что сбивал с ног – причем буквально: он действовал на слишком низкой для человеческого уха частоте и вызывал краткосрочный паралич.

Невероятно полезная вещь, если хочешь прекратить драку.

Цуна вложил в свист всю душу, когда однажды вошел в штаб-квартиру и увидел настоящее побоище. Незнакомые иностранцы в дорогих и совсем еще недавно аккуратных костюмах пытались навешать оплеух самым бойким из Момокекай.

Понадобился глубокий вдох и пронзительный свист длиной в пару секунд, чтобы все здание затихло. Ах, блаженство.

– Давайте успокоимся, ладно? – Цуна сунул свисток в карман. Он обвел комнату взглядом, словно обращаясь к каждому иностранцу в частности: этому трюку Цуна научился еще в самом начале своей лидерской карьеры, – затем улыбнулся и поклонился:

– Меня зовут Савада Цунаеши. Или попросту Цуна. Рад познакомиться.

Цуна сумел подгадать время так, чтобы последние слова совпали с моментом, когда прошел паралич. Подпавшие под впечатление от его хороших манер иностранцы склонили головы и хором произнесли:

– Приятно познакомиться!

Затем вперед вышел мальчишка приблизительно одного с Цуной возраста, но одетый как какой-то прощелыга.

– Йо! Я Найто Лонгчамп, – сказал он, раздувшись от важности, словно котенок перед дракой. – Я – следующий босс семьи Томасо! И мы прибыли сюда, чтобы…

– Замечательно, – бесстыдно оборвал его Цуна. – Хотите чаю? Или, быть может, воды? Пожалуйста, садитесь.

Подгоняя Найто – Найта? Кнайта? – к одному из перевернутых диванчиков, который тут же подняли и отряхнули от пыли  несколько проворных Момокекай, Цуна принял у Кеко чашку чаю. Еще одну – и тарелку с печеньем – поставили на стол перед Найто. Тот машинально потянулся за выпечкой, которая в исполнении Кеко была неповторима.

– Молодой господин, – прошипел какой-то мужик в высокой шляпе, – осторожнее! Там может быть яд!

Его едва не хватил удар, когда Найто набил щеки печеньем, но, к счастью, опасения насчет яда не оправдались.

– Спасибо, что навестили нас, – продолжил Цуна, когда Найто запил  печенье горьковатым зеленым чаем. Как Цуна выяснил, агрессивные хорошие манеры иногда могли запугать даже Хибари. – Вы здесь из-за Момокекай или Мирного комитета Намимори?

– Я здесь, чтобы задать жару ублюдкам, свистнувшим нашего главного механика! – Найто с силой поставил чашку, и недопитый чай расплескался по столу. Цуна сунул ему в руки салфетку и практически заставил ею воспользоваться.

– Вы имеете в виду Спаннера? – мягко спросил Цуна. – Он не упоминал, что у него есть работа. Чем он занимается?

– Ну, он наш главный механик, – повторил Найто, забыв о праведном гневе. – Он отлаживает наши машины, ну и вообще разрабатывает транспорт. Знаешь, Томасо славятся своими автомобилями, лодками и тяжелым транспортом, так что…

– О, так вы занимаетесь автомобилестроением?

– Нет, чувак, мы в мафии, – рассмеялся Найто. – Самая крупная  мафиозная семья в Англии.

Цуна тоже рассмеялся. Просто потому, что иначе ему пришлось бы заплакать.

 

* * *

За вычетом мафиозных дел, Найто оказался рубахой-парнем, с которым было очень легко поладить. Он счастливо пояснил Цуне, что свободно владеет японским, потому что увлекается аниме. Еще его очень впечатлила катана Такеши.

Найто даже вызвался вместе с членами своей семьи убрать последствия драки – и Цуне почти не пришлось давить ему на совесть.

– Ну, Спа-а-а-а-а-анер, – ныл Найто, скребясь в дверь мастерской, словно кот. – Ты просто обязан вернуться! Иначе папка будет вне себя от ярости.

– Я отказываюсь, – отозвался Спаннер. Они с Шоичи засели в мастерской, как только семья Томасо ворвалась в здание, и даже заперли тяжелую бронированную дверь, установленную в целях безопасности (безопасности тех, кто находился за пределами мастерской).

– Спа-а-а-а-анер, – стонал Найто. – Я достану тебе, э-э, что ты там хотел! Мы даже купим тебе новое оборудование!

– И что? Какой толк в оборудовании, если все, чем я занимаюсь – унылый транспорт? – огрызнулся Спаннер. – Да меня уже тошнит от него. Я хочу заниматься чем-то новым, волнующим, а не бесконечным ремонтом и отладкой. Эксперименты Шо-тяна куда интереснее. Мне нравится. И окружение здесь что надо.

Совершенно убитый Найто жалобно что-то провыл, свернулся в клубок и принялся рыдать:

– Папка будет вне себя.

Цуна осторожно похлопал его по спине:

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал он. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Он вздохнул и негромко постучал в дверь мастерской:

– Спаннер, Шоичи, обед. Выходите, ладно? Сегодня Кеко испекла торт.

Послышалось торопливое звяканье, и дверь распахнулась.

 

* * *

– Ладно, – сказал Цуна, слушавший поочередное нытье Найто и Спаннера два часа подряд. Интересно, что случилось со знаменитой британской неразговорчивостью. – Значит, вы говорите, что… Ты, Спаннер, хочешь заниматься чем-то кроме ремонта. Найто, ты хочешь, чтобы Спаннер вернулся к работе и прекратил сбегать при малейшем удобном случае.

Найто и Спаннер, державшие в руках чашки с чаем, энергично кивнули.

– Ну, вы оба в своем праве, – продолжил Цуна. – Найто, послушай Спаннера. Он не просто механик. Он – замечательный изобретатель. Вы просто попусту тратите его время, заставляя заниматься незначительным ремонтом.

Именно так Цуна оценил бы ситуацию, если бы Шоичи, скажем, работал на фабрике. Спаннер довольно кивнул.

– Подумай, сколько всего он мог бы сделать для вашей семьи, – развил свою мысль Цуна. – Вы ведь хотите расти, верно? Лидировать в гонке? Тогда совершенно естественно вкладывать деньги в исследования и разработку новых технологий.

Он собирался целиком и полностью игнорировать момент с мафией. Просто думай о них как об автомобильной компании, велел себе Цуна.

Теперь уже кивнул Найто. Цуна повернулся к Спаннеру.

– И знаешь, Спаннер, Найто тоже прав. Ты не можешь просто забить на свои проекты и сбежать, когда заскучаешь. У тебя есть ответственность перед Томасо, которые доверили тебе должность главного механика. Даже если работа не слишком будоражит, ты обязан ее доделать.

Спаннер с унылым видом переместил леденец во рту: кажется, Цуне все же удалось его пристыдить.

– Ты сможешь навещать нас, когда захочешь, – сдался Цуна. – Но сперва предупреди об этом семью Томасо. Мы всегда будем тебе рады, если захочешь отвлечься.

– Отличная идея, – согласился Найто. – Уверен, папка тоже возражать не будет. Это прекрасный шанс найти партнеров в Азии. Я тоже приеду! Вы, ребята, такие клевые! – он расхохотался. Спаннер тоже улыбнулся и кивнул. На Цуну накатило предчувствие близкой беды.

– Погодите-ка…

– Собственно, – продолжал Найто, – давай сделаем все официально! Заключим альянс между нашими семьями!

Цуна с недоверием уставился на его протянутую руку, после чего тяжело вздохнул:

– Мы просто Комитет, – поправил он, пожимая руку Найто. – А Момокекай – вообще якудза, просто иногда нам помогают.

– О? Так чем вы занимаетесь? – спросил Найто.

– Они – вигиланты, – пояснил Спаннер. – Шо-тян мне все-все рассказал.

– Мы вовсе не… – начал было Цуна. Но если подумать, они были именно вигилантами. Во всяком случае, точно незаконно избили кучу преступников. Кеко научилась даже сначала давать Комитету время на отступление и только потом приводить полицию. Цуна сузил глаза, но все-таки пошел на компромисс: – Мы – защитники, – сказал он с достоинством. – Мы защищаем мир и жителей Намимори.

– Это… так круто! – воскликнул Найто. – Значит, вы – поборники справедливости!

– Я слышал от Шо-чана, что они уничтожили все местные банды, – добавил Спаннер. – Эти милые люди когда-то были якудза, но потом перевоспитались и тоже стали поборниками справедливости.

Найто восхищенно уставился на Цуну:

– А ты – их лидер, хотя тебе столько же, сколько мне… – задумавшись, он вздохнул. – Вот бы и я был таким сильным!

– Я вовсе не сильный, – запротестовал Цуна. – У меня была куча помощников, и вообще… Мужчина должен сражаться, чтобы защищать! Только поэтому я смог все сделать…

Взгляд Найто из восхищенного стал благоговейным.

– Цуна! – провозгласил он. – Я клянусь нашей (новой) дружбой, что буду следовать твоим идеалам! Я стану защитником!

 

* * *

По правде говоря, Цуна был не виноват. Или, по крайней мере, виноват не полностью. Просто таким уж Найто был человеком: не зря же ему нравилось принимать пафосные позы и разговаривать фирменными фразочками из «Камен Райдера».

 

* * *

Цуна считал, что отец Найто, настоящий матерый босс мафии, не придет в восторг от новоприобретенного – за пару часов – желания сына стать вигилантом.

Он горько ошибся. Лонгчамп-старший посчитал очень милым внезапный порыв Найто преобразовать семью для защиты людей. Именно так и должен поступать настоящий мужчина.

Он даже прислал Комитету корзинку фруктов с изъявлениями благодарности.

И оплатил им отдых в Мафия-Ленде.

 

* * *

– Передышка нам и впрямь не помешает, – сказала Кеко.

– Ты издеваешься, – Цуна покачал головой. – Нас приглашают в Мафия-Ленд! В Мафия. Ленд.

– Ну да, у курорта неэкстремальное название, ну и что! Давайте съездим, – сказал Рехэй.

– Звучит волнующе! – радостно воскликнул Такеши. – К тому же вряд ли там и вправду мафия.

– У нас билеты на всю “famiglia”, – привел контрдовод Цуна. – “Famiglia”. Мафия.

– Значит, мы сможем захватить с собой Момокекай, – рассудительно (хотя на самом деле не очень) заметила Кеко.

– Не волнуйтесь, – сказал Шоичи. – Спаннер рассказывал мне о Мафия-Ленде. Это нейтральная территория: там есть могучий защитник, что не терпит никакого насилия и драк.

– Тогда я остаюсь в Намимори, – тут же решил Хибари и, поглядев на Цуну, ухмыльнулся. – Прослежу за остальными травоядными, пока тебя не будет.

Хибари, предатель! Ему очень нравились улучшенные Спаннером тонфа, и он хотел без помех опробовать их в деле.

 

* * *

Бурное счастье Момокекай от приглашения в Мафия-Ленд совершенно не порадовало Цуну. Как и то, что кумичо валялся у него в ногах и благодарил Комитет за помощь в переходе «в высшую лигу».

Однако отказываться от приглашения было уже поздно. Кеко, предательница, втайне от Цуны рассказала об отдыхе Нане. Глядя на радостную маму, Цуна опустил голову, вздохнул и согласился.

К тому же, может, ему удастся полюбоваться на Кеко в каком-нибудь миленьком сарафанчике. Предательница или нет, она все равно ему нравилась.

Поначалу Цуне казалось, что все идет хорошо. Круиз оказался мирным и приятным. Найто встретил их в порту и даже сумел обойти обычные формальности, уговорив даму на рецепции просто выдать им пропуска.

– Обычно гостям приходится пройти тест, чтобы доказать свою принадлежность к мафии, – прошептал Найто Цуне, – но не могу же я подвергать такому унижению поборников справедливости!

– …спасибо, – прошептал в ответ Цуна, чье беспокойство в этот момент только усилилось.

Конечно, отдых не мог обойтись без проблем – такова была участь Цуны.

Когда они направились в Центр помощи туристам, рядом нарисовался худой мужик с гладко зализанными волосами и спросил:

– Вы, парни, из какой семьи? Я, например, из Беччо.

– Йо! Как жизнь? – поприветствовал Найто. – Я из Томасо.

С непривычной скромностью он умолчал, что вообще-то наследник и будущий глава семьи. Кажется, при необходимости Найто все-таки вспоминал, как играть по правилам мафиози.

– Слышал, Томасо в последнее время развернулись. – Глаза Беччо сузились, а улыбка стала острой и неприятной. – Конечно, глупо верить слухам. Ну то есть, кое-кто поговаривал об армии роботов! Представляете?

Сообразив, что происходит, Цуна сумел сохранить бесстрастность. Кажется, даже во время «отдыха» некоторые мафиози старались выведать побольше чужих секретов, разузнать последние новости о других семьях. Неудивительно, что Беччо все еще был в костюме, несмотря на жару.

– Ага, мы себе такую построили. Классная вещь, – подтвердил Найто. Улыбка Беччо резко пропала. – Во время поездки в Японию нашего главного механика посетило вдохновение.

– К-как неожиданно… – проблеял Беччо. – А я всегда считал, что Томасо очень… мирная семья.

Их считали трусами, способными заниматься лишь бизнесом и сражаться только за столом переговоров.

Томасо были посмешищем среди прочих мафиозных семей – с тех самых пор, как их третий босс сто лет назад сбежал от кровавых мафиозных войн и перевез всю свою семью в Англию.

Насмешки продолжались даже после того, как Томасо выкупили б **о** льшую часть Британских островов и стали крупнейшим криминальным синдикатом по ту сторону Ла-Манша. Глядевшие на них свысока соперники в Британии не выживали: трудно обходиться без еды и места для ночлега.

Так что внезапное желание Найто избить любого, кто ведет грязный бизнес на их территории – и ужасающая готовность Спаннера одолжить ему для этого свою личную коллекцию роботов, – стали настоящим шоком для любителей похохотать над Томасо.

Лонгчамп-старший буквально сиял от гордости и даже утер украдкой слезу, когда банда, еще неделю назад ни в грош не ставившая их семью, приползла на коленях молить об альянсе.

– Ага, наш босс когда-то поклялся не жертвовать людьми в бессмысленной борьбе за власть, – продолжал Найто. – Но теперь все в порядке, мы же никем не жертвуем. Да и роботов надо было в деле испытать.

Беччо тупо кивнул.

– И все это благодаря моему дорогому другу! – добавил Найто, обняв Цуну за плечи и притянув к себе. – Он буквально открыл мне глаза! Я бы никогда не сумел убедить отца выделить деньги на исследования, если бы не он! Наш альянс поможет Томасо вступить в новую эру!

Найто ухмыльнулся и проказливо подмигнул Цуне.

– Эру справедливости и защиты невинных! – прошептал он. – Мы используем нашу силу во благо!

К счастью, Беччо слишком погрузился в себя, чтобы услышать его последние слова.

 

* * *

– Ты серьезно? Спаннер что, и впрямь собрал целую армию роботов? – спросил Цуна, когда они вошли в парк развлечений.

Найто пожал плечами:

– Ну, она у него уже была. Оказывается, каждый раз, когда Спаннер забивал на работу и уходил страдать в свою мастерскую, он строил роботов. Оставалось лишь установить на них несколько шокеров – и готово. Правда, многие роботы совсем глючные, но мы уже накопили много полезной информации. Папка даже подумывает заняться робототехникой всерьез…

Цуна с трудом подавил желание спрятать лицо в ладонях и зарыдать.

Система громкого оповещения вдруг разразилась треском и ожила.

– Пожалуйста, внимание! – объявил приятный женский голос. – Главу семьи Дифо и главу якудза Момокекай просят немедленно подойти в Мафиозную крепость. Спасибо.

– Семья Дифо? О, если не ошибаюсь, это крупнейшая семья в Азии, – сказал Найто. – Ха-ха, они с Момокекай, наверное, затеяли драку! Лучше поспешить, иначе нас отсюда вышвырнут.

Цуна сдался, закрыл лицо руками и шмыгнул от подступивших слез.

 

* * *

– Это и есть босс Момокекай? Ха, им подходит. Выскочка-пацан возглавляет кучку таких же выскочек-якудза, – с презрением усмехнулся босс семьи Дифо, тряся вторым подбородком.

– Я не босс Момокекай, – сказал Цуна. – Они – союзники, я просто пригласил их сюда отдохнуть.

– Так и знал, что эти паршивцы слишком мелко плавают, чтобы самим попасть в Мафия-Ленд, – буркнул Дифо, но тут же нанес новый удар: – Раз уж ты отвечаешь за этих крыс, то должен присматривать за ними! Ясно, пацан? Как они посмели связываться с настоящими мафиози!

– Мне жаль, если мы нарушили мир в Мафия-Ленд, – поклонился Цуна. – Я понимаю, что вы приехали сюда отдыхать, и прослежу, чтобы мои подопечные больше не создавали проблем.

– Лидер! Мы не виноваты! – запротестовал кумичо Момокекай. – Эти ублюдки сказали, что они – наша крыша, и потребовали с нас плату!

– Причем с процентами за опоздание! Азия – наша территория, – выпятил грудь Дифо. – Все, кто здесь работает, платят нам отступные! Раньше вы были слишком жалкими, чтобы что-то с вас требовать, но раз уж выползли из своей дыры, то гоните деньги!

Тихо присвистнув, Найто неодобрительно пробормотал:

– Что, правда? Проворачивать такие дела в Мафия-Ленде?

Цуна продолжал вежливо улыбаться.

– Отступные? – повторил он. – Сколько? Десять процентов? Пятнадцать?

– Пятьдесят. – Требования Дифо были неоправданно завышенными. – Мы хотим половину прибыли с вашей последней сделки. В будущем мы с вас глаз не спустим, так что даже не вздумайте нас надуть и утаить деньги!

– Ясно. В таком случае, куда перевести отступные? – спросил Цуна, и Дифо продиктовал номер счета. – Ладно. Что же касается нашей последней сделки, то вот…

Цуна покопался в рюкзаке, извлек из его недр мандарин и протянул Дифо.

– Что еще за шутки?! – взъярился мафиози.

– Ну да, на самом деле тут всего двадцать процентов. Мы получили пять мандаринов, но остальные уже съели. Это и есть прибыль от нашей последней сделки: мы помогли Чие-сан найти пропавших котов.

Всех семнадцатерых.

– Будем на связи, – добавил Цуна.

О да, они определенно останутся на связи. Шоичи как пить дать будет на связи с их банковским счетом – чтобы снять деньги и пожертвовать их на благотворительность. Та же участь постигнет и остальные счета семьи Дифо, как только Шоичи проследит их номера по переводам.

Привлекать к себе внимание всегда было опасно.

 

* * *

Что примечательно, Цуна так и не сказал, к какой группе принадлежит.

Эти события породили кучу сплетен. Момокекай стали союзниками неизвестной группировки, Томасо – тоже. У ее членов было ужасное чувство юмора, и их интересовала робототехника. А может, сельское хозяйство?

Их штаб-квартира находилась в Японии. Они уничтожили семью Дифо в течение недели.

Никто не мог ничего сказать наверняка, но все сошлись в одном: в Азии поднималась новая сила – сила, с которой придется считаться.

 

* * *

Когда мальчик с огромной книгой прибыл в Намимори и попросил защиты, потому что Комитет был «группой номер один, которая может изменить мафию», Цуна попросту сдался.

– Значит, тебя зовут Фуута?

– Верно. – Фуута очень походил на олененка Бэмби: глаза у него были такие же большие и влажные. – А ты Савада Цунаеши, номер один в списке людей, что не способны кому-то отказать. Могу я звать тебя братиком Цуной?

– Ладно, – согласился Цуна. Затем он схватил Фууту за руку и затянул в темную подворотню.

– Вот ты и попался, мелкий… – начал было один из трех их преследователей, но внезапно умолк.

Цуна и Фуута стояли в подворотне – вместе с дюжиной Момокекай. Те угрожающе захрустели костяшками пальцев и направились к мафиози.

– Цепляетесь к детишкам, скоты? – прорычал один из Момокекай. – Вы что, не знаете, что это наш город? Мы никому не позволим нарушать мир в Намимори!

Завязалась кровавая драка. Прежде чем нырнуть в ее гущу, кедай помахал Цуне и с улыбкой крикнул:

– Мы обо всем позаботимся, лидер!

– Спасибо! – Цуна помахал в ответ, затем погладил Фууту по голове: – Пойдем, уже почти обед. Можешь остаться у нас. Мама будет счастлива.

Фуута радостно прижал к себе книгу с рейтингами. Приехать в Намимори было лучшим решением в его жизни!


	3. Киллеры повсюду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда мафия заходит в тупик, она или уничтожает все вокруг, или начинает отрицать даже самое очевидное.

А потом появились убийцы.

У них, в Намимори.

 

* * *

Ясное дело, их выходки в Мафия-Ленд и он-лайн приключения Шоичи не могли остаться незамеченными.

Никто не знал, что происходит – и кого винить – но что-то определенно происходило.

Семья Томасо со своей армией роботов – армия роботов? Серьезно, Спанер? Зачем? Зачем?! – перевернула Англию и всполошила мафию по всему миру. Доны боялись, что рано или поздно все это непотребство выплеснется за Ла-Манш.

Семью Дифо пустили по миру, не дав встать на ноги, и Азия лишилась одного из ключевых игроков.

Япония никогда особо не интересовала мафию, но то, что раньше было белым пятном, вдруг стало представлять угрозу.

Кто за всем этим стоял? Неужели какая-то группировка? А может, мафиозная семья? Или все-таки якудза? Их лидер, кажется, был обычным мальчишкой – или это тоже был обман? В Мафия-Ленд строго соблюдали политику невмешательства, а потому отказались предоставить записи с камер, заснявших членов этой таинственной группы.

Впрочем, что бы они ни делали и кем бы ни были на самом деле, криминальный мир в целом и мафия в частности просто не могли допустить такого… хаоса.

Поэтому – даже не имея никаких зацепок – иностранные киллеры стали колесить по Японии, и кое-кто даже добрался до Намимори.

Здесь они заходили в тупик – и находили в тупике Хибари, что и вовсе сводило их поиски на нет.

 

* * *

За вычетом этого, жизнь текла по-старому.

По словам Фууты, Цуна – к своему вящему ужасу – возглавил список людей, которых разыскивает мафия, но это не слишком что-то изменило. Хибари включил в свой распорядок расправу с подозрительными иностранцами, а Шоичи стал внимательнее отслеживать приезжих. Этим перемены и ограничились.

Ну, разве что бывали случаи, когда убийцы приходили к их порогу… и наотрез отказывались уходить.

 

* * *

– Цуна-сан! – Хару ворвалась в штаб-квартиру Момокекай. – Цуна-сан, нужна твоя помощь!

Она тащила за руку маленькую девочку. Из-за всепоглощающей любови Хару к детям (и ее привычки лезть не в свое дело), такое происходило не впервые. Разумеется, и Комитет, и Момокекай были не прочь помочь попавшим в беду малышам, так что все как-то утрясалось.

Однако эта девочка серьезно противилась помощи. Когда Хару тащила ее внутрь, она вцепилась в косяк и даже оставила солидную вмятину в стене. И все же Хару умудрилась как-то ее отцепить и затолкала в комнату. Когда дело касалось детей и их благополучия, Хару было не остановить.

– Привет, Хару, – сказал Цуна, которого уже ничто не удивляло. – Что стряслось?

– Я нашла ее совсем случайно. Представляешь, бродила по городу одна-одинешенька! – принялась рассказывать Хару. По ее мнению, это было настоящим преступлением. – Но она ничего не рассказывает ни о родителях, ни об опекунах!

Девочка посмотрела на них и нахмурилась:

– И-пин теперь работать.

«Хм?» – подумал Цуна.

– Хахи! Ты ведь совсем маленькая! Что еще за работа? – требовательно спросила Хару.

– Найти человека, – ответила И-пин. – Цель.

Они с Хару непримиримо уставились друг на друга. Цуна вздохнул.

– Так кого ты ищешь? – спросил он, присев на корточки перед И-пин.

И-пин немного подумала:

– Плохих людей.

Махнув рукой на попытки объясниться на японском, она добавила что-то на мандарине.

И-пин с Цуной поглядели друг на друга.

– Знаешь, – сказал Цуна практично, – наверное, лучше позвать Хибари-сана.

 

* * *

При виде Хибари И-пин отчаянно покраснела и вцепилась Цуне в ногу. При виде И-пин Хибари помрачнел и вышел из комнаты, на ходу вытаскивая мобильник. И-пин была далеко не первой девочкой, имевшей глупость влюбиться в Хибари, но Цуна не понимал, почему эта конкретная влюбленность кажется Хибари такой проблемной.

На самом деле проблему представляли отнюдь не нежные чувства, а красная рубаха, которую Хибари узнал с первого же взгляда. На беглом мандарине он высказал свое неудовольствие собеседнику на том конце провода – кем бы этот собеседник ни был.

К этому времени Цуна уже изрядно поднаторел в расшифровке тона Хибари, потому что полагаться на его странный диалект, состоящий из животных метафор, было делом гиблым. Опыт подсказывал Цуне, что сначала Хибари задал какой-то вопрос, а потом набросился на собеседника с обвинениями. Полученный ответ его не обрадовал, и он принялся читать нотации и попутно отстаивать свою территорию – Цуна узнал бы эту позу где угодно.

Наконец Хибари вернулся и протянул телефон И-пин, которая только сильнее вцепилась Цуне в ногу. Тогда Хибари сунул многострадальному Цуне телефон, и тот вручил его И-пин.

– Ни хао? – пробормотала И-пин. – О, сифу!

Она пустилась в разговор, и Цуна поглядел на Хибари, ожидая объяснений. Получить он их не получил.

(А объяснение было таким. Хибари сразу же узнал красную рубаху – именно такую носил человек, родства с которым Хибари не признавал. Рубаха означала, что И-пин – ученица этого не-родственника. Хибари тут же позвонил ему и отругал за то, что тот позволил своему… стаду забрести куда не следует. Хибари подозревал во всем этом какой-то травоядный замысел – вроде желания «укрепить узы» или «наладить семейные отношения» – но вдруг узнал, что девочка давно уже стала самостоятельным киллером. Хибари все равно отругал своего не-родственника и велел велеть И-пин отказаться от заказа, иначе ее попросту заставят сделать это силой.

С присущей ему мудростью Фонг так и поступил).

И-пин подчинилась воле учителя, попрощалась и вернула телефон Цуне. Тот тут же отдал его Хибари.

– Насчет человека, которого ты ищешь… – начал было Цуна.

– Не нужно, – сказала И-пин. – Сифу велел не искать. 

– Тогда давайте перекусим, – предложила Хару, – а затем мы отведем тебя куда нужно.

И-пин начала было отказываться, но тут в животе у нее заурчало.

– Ладно, – сказал Цуна, чувствуя себя на знакомой почве. – Тебе повезло. Кажется, Кеко сегодня что-то готовит…

 

* * *

Кеко и впрямь готовила – судя по Момокекай, которые толпились у кухни и жадно вдыхали исходящие оттуда ароматы.

Стряпня Кеко была легендарной, и хотя Хибари ясно дал понять, что готовит она только для Комитета (а Цуна еще и надавил Момокекай на совесть, живописав, как тяжело будет Кеко готовить на всех, а ведь она, добрая душа, обязательно станет это делать, так что просить ее ни в коем случае нельзя), бывшие якудза все равно выпрашивали у Кеко остатки.

Однажды Цуна вызвался помыть посуду, но обнаружил только вылизанные кастрюли. Грязные тарелки обычно ожидала та же участь.

– О, пополнение? – спросила Кеко весело. – Сегодня у нас карри. По особому рецепту!

Цуна заметил, что тарелки, которые Кеко поставила перед Хару и И-пин, немного отличаются по цвету от тех, что получили они с Хибари, но тут у него заурчало в животе, и стало не до наблюдений. Раз еду готовила Кеко-тян, та наверняка будет вкусной.

Кеко держала в руках кувшин с водой и с ангельской улыбкой наблюдала, как они едят.

– Как всегда, бесподобно, Кеко-тян! – похвалила Хару и раскраснелась от удовольствия.

– Ням-ням! – добавила И-пин, счастливо жуя; щеки у нее надулись, как у хомяка.

Кеко радостно кивнула, улыбка не сходила с ее губ.

Цуна с Хибари окаменели. Наконец Цуна издал придушенный звук. Хибари навалился на стол, побледнев и покраснев одновременно.

– Ну, как тебе, Цуна-кун? – просияла Кеко. – Мое специальное «Скажи правду или напрочь сожги рот» супер-острое блюдо?

– В-в-в-воды, – прохрипел Цуна, умоляюще простирая руку к Кеко и кувшину с водой.

– В последнее время вы с моим братом постоянно что-то скрываете, – сказала Кеко, не обращая внимания на его страдания. – С тех самых каникул. Все о чем-то шепчетесь, но стоит мне спросить, что происходит, как вы тут же уходите от ответа. Цуна-кун… это причиняет мне ужасную боль…

Кеко деликатно шмыгнула носом, и на ее ресницах заблестели слезы. Цуна бы и сам расплакался от этого зрелища – вот только он и так уже ревел: супер-острое блюдо его едва не доконало.

С сочувствием похлопав Кеко по плечу, И-пин и Хару продолжили уплетать свое безобидное и совсем не острое карри.

– Ла… ладно, я… скажу, – выдавил Цуна. – Но в-в-вода…

– Обещаешь? – спросила Кеко. – Никогда и ничего больше от меня не скрывать?

Цуна протянул дрожащую руку и отставил мизинец, который Кеко счастливо переплела со своим.

– Если нарушишь слово, я приготовлю специальное блюдо «Тысячу иголок для обманщика».

Выхватив из ее рук кувшин, Цуна выплеснул воду себе на голову.

 

* * *

После этого Хибари вообще отказывался иметь с Кеко какие-либо дела. Как оказалось, острую пищу он не выносил и то и дело начинал бормотать что-то о ядовитых тварях.

В природе ярко окрашенные существа обычно самые ядовитые.

 

* * *

– Кстати, – сказал Реборн и отпил немного эспрессо, – Бьянки говорила, что киллеры открыли настоящее паломничество в Японию.

Иемицу подавился чаем.

– Неужели? И что у них за цель? – спросил Ноно вежливо.

– Понятия не имею. Не слежу за мелкой сошкой, – сказал Реборн безразлично. Разумеется, если бы ему и вправду было все равно, он бы вообще не поднял эту тему.

Страдания Иемицу были для Реборна источником нескончаемой радости.

– Иемицу, – Реборн сладко улыбнулся главе ЦЕДЕФ, который все еще пытался прочистить горло, – если виски для тебе слишком крепок, может, не стоит его пить? Тем более с утра пораньше.

– Я на работе вообще не пью, – проскрежетал Иемицу. – И что именно в Японии так манит этих киллеров?

– Говорю же, не знаю. Просто слышал что-то такое от Бьянки. Впрочем, она тоже мало что знает. Вроде бы там было что-то про слежку и поиск информации. Сама она предпочитает миссии позадорнее…

Иемицу побледнел. Поиск означал, что информации слишком мало. Дельце в Японии, за которое хорошо платят и о котором мало что знают…

Неужели… Неужели его семья?..

– Звучит интересно, – заметил Ноно и с улыбкой покосился на Иемицу. – Думаю, стоит разузнать об этом побольше.

Намек был более чем ясен. Иемицу радостно захохотал:

– Предоставьте это нам! ЦЕДЕФ с радостью займется этим делом! Я лично отправлюсь в Японию и все разузнаю!

 

* * *

– Дорогая, я дома! – воскликнул Иемицу, едва переступив порог.

Ответом ему была тишина, но такие мелочи Иемицу никогда не смущали.

– Нана! Цуна! Папа дома! – пропел Иемицу и направился в гостиную.

Обстановка ее плавала в воздухе: диванные подушки, ваза, пульт, фотографии в рамках – все это дрейфовало под потолком.

В сознании у Иемицу тут же вспыхнули две мысли.

Первая: «В нашей гостиной какой-то пацан, и я его не знаю». В том, что это не Цуна, Иемицу был абсолютно уверен. Цуне было столько же, сколько Базилю, а значит, он был на пару лет старше мальчишки, который сейчас сидел на полу с огромной книгой в руках.

И вторая: «Стоп, я его все-таки знаю». И в самом деле, это был Фуута де ла Стелла, принц рейтингов.

Иемицу довольно кивнул: ну вот, все разъяснилось. Особенно момент про плавающие в воздухе вещи.

Но что принц рейтингов забыл у них в гостиной?

– …седьмые по свежести овощи в Намимори, – пробормотал Фуута, разглядывая рекламные листовки. Затем умолк и черкнул что-то в своей книге. – О, – проговорил он удивленно. – Савада Иемицу… на тридцать втором месте в мафии по способности не замечать очевидное.

Кажется, Иемицу все-таки попал в зону действия рейтингов.

– Йо! – Иемицу приветливо махнул рукой. Это… это была проблема. Фуута наверняка знал, кто Иемицу такой на самом деле, и мог разболтать все Нане.

Закрыв глаза, Фуута сделал медленный вдох: он тренировался сворачивать связь с Планетой рейтингов постепенно. Теперь, когда он жил с мамой и братиком Цуной, нужно было стараться не создавать проблем, в том числе не ронять вещи, плававшие во время создания рейтингов в воздухе.

Диванные подушки и прочие мелочи усеяли пол, и Фуута принялся за уборку. Постаравшись изо всех сил скопировать вежливое Цунино выражение «манеры – а иначе», Фуута вручил Иемицу фотографию, которую следовало поставить обратно на полку.

Иемицу покосился на снимок: их с Наной свадьба.

– Кстати, Юный лев-сан, мне нужна новая книга, – произнес вдруг Фуута, взгляд у него при этом был невинный и честный. – И ручки. Вы ведь мне поможете?

Так Иемицу начал шантажировать дошкольник.

 

* * *

– Мам, у нас на диване бомж, – предупредил Цуна по возвращении домой.

«И это не я его привел», – добавил он мысленно.

Цуна уже не раз приводил домой странных гостей – взять хотя бы того же Фууту, который заглянул на ужин, да так и остался. Но этого мужика Цуна не приводил: весь день он провел на другом конце города, помогая водружать вывеску, поскольку владелец магазинчика сломал ногу, когда пытался сделать это сам.

Нана в кухне весело рассмеялась:

– О, Цу-кун, это не бомж! Это твой папа!

Цуна покосился на незнакомца – тот храпел на диванчике в одной майке и боксерах в окружении пивных бутылок – и пробормотал:

– Ну надо же, чуть было не ошибся.

Хотя… это был бомж, которому невероятно хорошо платили: Цуна не помнил, чтобы у них когда-либо возникла нехватка в деньгах, пускай они и жили весьма скромно.

Цуна вздохнул и отправился на кухню за водой. Он еще не решил, отдать ее блудному отцу – или вылить ему на голову.

 

* * *

– Вот почему я какое-то время поживу в штаб-квартире, – закончил Цуна.

– Лидер! Мы сейчас же подготовим комнату, – заверил босс Момокекай, имени которого Цуна никак не мог запомнить, а потому всегда мысленно называл «Кумичо» – по кандзи на его любимом плаще.

– Не нужно, – сказал Цуна. – Я просто поживу в одной из гостевых.

У них всегда было полным-полно свободных комнат для тех, кто хотел провести в штаб-квартире ночь – или несколько. И-пин была далеко не первой в череде тех, кого Мирный комитет Намимори подобрал и обогрел. Кстати говоря, она поселилась чуть дальше по коридору.

На лице кумичо проступили шок и негодование. Вздохнув, Цуна позволил его подчиненным приготовить «комнаты люкс».

– Поосторожнее в лаборатории, Цуна, – предупредил Шоичи. – Я вроде как… в процессе исследований. – Шоичи тоже принадлежал к числу людей, которые остались сперва на ночь, а потом и насовсем. Очевидно, его родных совершенно не смущал тот факт, что он возвращался домой раз в две-три недели, и то лишь для того, чтобы разжиться чистой одеждой.

– Это те исследования, о которых вы со Спаннером болтаете ночи напролет? – спросил Цуна. Момокекай всегда бесстыдно наушничали ему обо всем, что происходит в штаб-квартире – включая то, что Шоичи не покидал мастерскую больше недели. – Это как-то связано со способностью Фууты левитировать вещи?

Кеко тоже упомянула, что когда носила Шоичи еду, тот бормотал о летающих автомобилях и соотношении веса и силы.

– Мм-м… возможно? – сказал Шоичи. – Все в порядке, не волнуйся. Я уже сдал домашку на месяц вперед.

Цуна одарил Шоичи неприязненным взглядом. Его собственные отметки все еще оставляли желать лучшего.

– Лидер, твой папаша создает проблемы? – спросил кумичо и многозначительно потер свой шрам. – Мы очень рады, что ты решил здесь пожить, – потому что Цуна мог уговорить Хибари не забивать их до смерти за то, что они толпятся или слишком громко ходят, или странно пахнут, или ведут себя как травоядные, – но лидера не должны выживать из собственного дома. Хочешь, мы с ребятами с ним… поговорим? Убедим поскорее вернуться к работе, как тебе?

– Никак, – сказал Цуна невыразительно. – Пожалуйста, не делайте глупостей. В этом нет нужды. Он и сам скоро уберется – никогда не сидит дома подолгу.

Кумичо вытер слезу – Цуна искренне надеялся, что это преувеличенный жест, а не настоящие слезы – и пробормотал что-то вроде «лидер» и «благородное сердце», и «настоящий святой». Цуна вежливо сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. Некоторые вещи было лучше не знать.

– Если у тебя есть время, может, пробежимся по отчету за текущий месяц? – предложил кумичо. – Во-первых, Шин набирает группу, чтобы помочь с проведением Дня спорта и здоровья. Мы подумывали, не выставить ли собственную команду…

– Кто-то должен будет за ним присматривать, – сказал Цуна. – Шин никак не может побороть свои пагубные привычки. Что, если он снова начнет требовать с участников отступные?..

 

* * *

Иемицу не зря ел свой хлеб на должности главы ЦЕДЕФ и еще в первую ночь заметил, что Цуна не вернулся домой. Но когда он попытался выскользнуть и поискать его, то едва не споткнулся о сидящего у лестницы в засаде Фууту.

– Братик Цуна сейчас с друзьями, – зевнул Фуута. – Так что не мешайте ему, ладно? Внешний Советник-сан.

Потерпев сокрушительное поражение от ребенка в пижаме с мультяшками, Иемицу побрел обратно – к жене и теплой постели. Несколько долгих дней он размышлял, что можно предпринять. В конце концов, не скажешь же: «Цуна, ты не можешь больше ночевать у друзей. Я боюсь, что на тебя нападут иностранные киллеры. Понимаешь ли, я в мафии. Все началось с твоего пра-пра-прадедушки...»

Через пять дней Иемицу вдруг сообразил, что Цуна уже почти неделю не ночует дома, и это… это было ненормально, ведь верно?

Он сделал вывод.

– Дорогая, Цуна меня избегает!

И это был абсолютно правильный вывод.

Нана утешающе похлопала Иемицу по плечу, но, как отметил он про себя, отрицать ничего не стала.

– Дорогой, – сказала Нана, – не сдавайся. Уверена, он скучает по тебе – где-то там, в глубине души. Цу-кун просто не знает, как навести мосты.

– Нана… – Иемицу сжал ее руки в своих, после чего вдруг преобразился. – Нам нужно создать узы! Да! Сделать что-нибудь по-настоящему мужское! Рыбалка…

 

* * *

– Нет, – оборвал Цуна. Тон его был нелюбезным, хотя стоило сделать скидку на то, что Иемицу заявился к нему еще до рассвета. – Это противозаконно.

Цуна знал это точно, потому что Хибари уже неоднократно избивал людей, которые в реку забрасывали удочки.

– Т-т-тогда как насчет… как насчет… – Иемицу заикался, словно пленка, которую зажевал кассетник.

Взгляд у Цуны был очень хмурым, и Иемицу чувствовал, как по спине его стекает холодный пот. Что любят делать нынешние дети? Что любит делать Цуна? До Иемицу вдруг дошло, что он не имеет об этом ни малейшего представления. Цуна всегда зависал с друзьями, и…

– Может, познакомишь папу с друзьями? – выпалил Иемицу.

Цуна обдумал несколько возможных ответов.

– Нет.

– С тобой стыдно выходить на люди.

– Прошлой ночью я почти не спал, потому что Шоичи как-то намагнитил дом или что-то вроде, и вся мебель оказалась на потолке.

– Нет, правда, объясни, в чем заключается твоя работа.

– Когда ты уезжаешь?

– Убирайся из дома.

Иемицу умоляюще смотрел на Цуну и выглядел при этом очень-очень жалко. Цуна отчаянно пытался отвернуться и не смотреть, но лицо Иемицу стояло у него перед глазами. В конце концов, он в который уже раз оправдал звание «номер один по неспособности кому-либо отказать».

– Только не зови меня Цу-кун, – сказал Цуна наконец.

Иемицу сгреб его в медвежьи объятия.

 

* * *

Однако, поскольку в глубине души Цуна алкал мести и поскольку он не выспался и плохо соображал, то познакомил Иемицу с Хибари. Предсказуемо, первым, что сказал Хибари, было:

– Нарушишь мир в Намимори, и я загрызу тебя до смерти.

Улыбка Иемицу не дрогнула.

– Спасибо, что присматриваешь за моим мальчиком! – воскликнул он и бодро хлопнул Цуну по спине. – Слушай, почему бы нам не…

– Я отправляюсь дальше патрулировать, – сказал Хибари, не обращая на Иемицу ни малейшего внимания. На секунду он умолк, словно припоминал что-то важное. – Прошлой ночью в городе опять объявились мнимые хищники-гайдзины. Я с ними уже разобрался.

– Спасибо, – Цуна потер переносицу. Это происходило уже в третий раз за месяц.

– Погодите, – выкрикнул Иемицу, становясь внезапно очень серьезным. Только из-за этой удивительной метаморфозы Хибари не стал отрывать руку, которую Иемицу имел наглость положить ему на плечо. – Ты… часто расправляешься со странными иностранцами?

– Я защищаю мир и порядок в Намимори, – сказал Хибари невыразительно. – Ото всех, кто их нарушает.

Сузив глаза, он стряхнул руку Иемицу с плеча. Странное дело, но его ответ – и невысказанная угроза – Иемицу только успокоили.

После ухода Хибари он спросил:

– Слушай, Цуна, у тебя все друзья такие?

– Нет… Хотя все они близко к сердцу принимают мир, – сказал Цуна. – И, наверное, все они сильные. Хотя Хибари-сан, конечно же, сильнее всех.

– Это хорошо, – Иемицу просиял. – Это очень хорошо. Я рад, что у тебя такие хорошие друзья. В случае чего они за тобой присмотрят и помогут…

Цуна сузил глаза и собирался уже спросить, что именно Иемицу имеет в виду, когда тот вдруг ухмыльнулся и взлохматил ему волосы.

– Мой Цу-кун уже совсем взрослый! – просюсюкал он. – И даже создал собственную семью! Отличная работа, отличная работа!

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – буркнул Цуна. – И прекрати меня так называть.

 

* * *

За Цуной Иемицу таскался долго и, так или иначе, сумел познакомиться с большей частью Мирного комитета Намимори.

Он даже приносил кое-какую пользу, таская разные тяжести. Цуна мстительно думал, что Хибари смог бы поднять вещи и потяжелее, но Хибари никогда не опускался до черной работы, так что проверить это ему никак не удавалось.

– Так этим вы, ребята, обычно и занимаетесь? – спросил Иемицу у Такеши, когда они тащили китайский комод.

– О да, – подтвердил тот весело. – Это очень здорово. Раньше я выступал за бейсбольную команду – и до сих пор люблю бейсбол! – но как-то оказался в группе Цуны. Тут все очень хорошие, и вообще все просто зашибись!

Позже, подавая Иемицу суши, Цуеши изо всех сил старался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Слишком уж хорошо он знал, чем на самом деле занимается его сын – который в последнее время не на шутку увлекся кендо.

Иемицу пребывал в блаженном неведении. Он вернулся в Италию в полной уверенности, что в Намимори мирно и как никогда спокойно.

В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

– Не о чем тревожиться! – доложил Иемицу весело. Недолгая побывка дома привела его в отличное расположение духа. – В Японии совершенно безопасно! Особенно в Намимори. Знаете, там даже якудза больше не осталось.

– А новый союзник семьи Томасо? – спросил Ноно.

– А вы вообще уверены, что Томасо не блефуют? – Иемицу снисходительно улыбнулся: вот же, сарафанное радио. – Его так называемый союзник никак себя не проявил. А что касается Дифо… как знать, может, они просто сцепились с каким-то хакером, или это был предатель, или, может, они просто неверно подбили баланс. Вдруг они пытаются отвести от себя внимание? Нет, правда, эти идиоты поторопились с наградой за голову. Они ведь просто-напросто ищут ветра в поле!

Новая семья в Японии? И ее возглавляет мальчишка? Какая ерунда. Кто вообще поверит в эту чушь?

 

* * *

– Это уже просто смешно, – пробормотал Цуна, затаскивая бесчувственное тело в штаб-квартиру.

– О! Ты тут! Отлично! Мне столько всего нужно тебе рассказать! – Шоичи посторонился и придержал дверь с маниакальной энергией человека, не спавшего несколько дней. На тело он даже не взглянул. Впрочем, Шоичи считал совершенно нормальным звонить Цуне в четыре утра, невменяемо хохотать в трубку, заявлять: «Конец! Мы все!», снова хохотать и отключаться до того, как Цуна успеет вставить хоть слово.

Конечно же, Цуна просто не мог повернуться на другой бок и уснуть – слишком уж хорошо он представлял, на что способны его друзья, и понимал, что если ждать утра, то от квартала останутся одни руины. У Цуны не было выбора, кроме как вытащить себя из постели и отправиться в штаб-квартиру.

Это оправдало себя, поскольку он наткнулся на какого-то мальчишку, их ровесника, и этот мальчишка устанавливал вокруг штаб-квартиры взрывчатку. Ясное дело, Цуна тут же ткнул его шокером и втащил внутрь, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел что-либо заметить.

– Мы наконец-то со всем разобрались! И можем изготовить прототип! – продолжал Шоичи, который сейчас пребывал в своей личной вселенной.

– Прототип чего? Надеюсь, это не еще один робот… – Цуна сузил глаза и сгрузил бесчувственное тело на диванчик в гостиной. Судя по стонам горе-подрывника, тот уже начал приходить в себя. Отличная скорость восстановления – пусть даже шокер и стоял на минимальной мощности.

– Парящие мотоциклы! – ответил Шоичи бодро. – Мы собирались делать парящие машины, но соотношение веса и мощности было… абракадабра абракадабра абракадабра. Абракадабра абракадабра…

По крайней мере, Цуна, который разбирался в физике почти так же плохо, как в математике, воспринял все именно так. Его омывал безостановочный поток технического мумбо-юмбо, настолько бессмысленного, что (Цуну) это практически заворожило.

Горе-подрывник рядом с ним застонал, открыл глаза, невидяще уставился в потолок и сощурился. Приходить в себя под научные рассуждения Шоичи – врагу не пожелаешь. Пойди пойми, на каком ты свете. Цуна ощутил мимолетное сочувствие к незнакомцу, но, к счастью, дальше этого дело не пошло.

Его сочувствие было растрачено зря. Их горе-террорист поспешно сел и уставился на Шоичи с зарождающимся удивлением.

– Блестяще! – воскликнул он, и его громкости и напора хватило, чтобы сбить Шоичи с мысли. Горе-подрывник тут же схватил его за руки и одарил восхищенным взглядом. – Я бы в жизни не подумал, что абракадабра абракадабра, абракадабра!

Цуна опять почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он уставился на этих двоих – Шоичи гордо выпячивал грудь, горе-подрывник встречал его объяснения энергичными кивками и пространными замечаниями – и покачал головой. 

– Ботаники, – пробормотал он и побрел на кухню. Чай в это время суток был неуместен, но если разогреть немного молока…

 

* * *

Когда Цуна вернулся, научный диспут все еще не закончился.

Цуна насильно сунул чашку суррогатного кофе с молоком Шоичи, и когда тот прервал свою тираду, чтобы поблагодарить его, спросил:

– Шоичи, ты же все это записал?

– Мм-хм, – промычал Шоичи и сделал глоток теплого молока (если это можно было назвать молоком). – Все зап… сал и отправил Спаннеру…

– Тогда продолжите утром, – сказал Цуна твердо. – Поговоришь с… – он повернулся к их незваному гостю и выжидающе умолк.

– Гокудера Хаято, – ответил тот на автомате.

– С Гокудерой, когда проснешься.

Шоичи что-то согласно промычал и немного поерзал на диванчике. В следующую секунду он уже спал. Цуне пришлось вынуть полупустую чашку из его ослабевших пальцев и снять с него очки.

Затем Цуна повернулся к Гокудере и вручил ему другую чашку. Гокудера взял ее, хотя вид у него был подозрительный. Теперь, когда эйфория научных дебатов рассеялась, до него вдруг дошло, в какой ситуации он находится – пойман с поличным теми, кого пытался взорвать.

– Так что тебе было от нас нужно? – спросил Цуна, обходя вопрос, почему Гокудера пытался их взорвать. – Кстати, я Цуна. Можешь считать, что я тут за все отвечаю.

– Т-ты? Но ты же просто мальчишка! – возразил Гокудера.

– Мы одного возраста.

В глазах Гокудеры появился до боли знакомый блеск.

– Мальчишка, как и я… – пробормотал он себе под нос. – И тот, первый, тоже мальчишка, но делает такие удивительные вещи! Понятно, взрослые пытаются вас угнетать…

– Нет, это совсем не…

– Ну разумеется! Взрослые – вот кто настоящий враг! Как я мог позволить себе так обмануться?

Это было начало конца. После этого никакие разумные доводы подействовать уже просто не могли.

Гокудера уставился на свою чашку с неоправданной воинственностью. Запрокинув голову, он проглотил молоко и с силой опустил чашку на стол. Затем, с не меньшей силой, приложился о стол лбом – со стороны это очень походило на догезу сидя.

– Тысячу извинений! – провозгласил он. – Я позволил себе угодить в сети злых взрослых и едва не совершил непоправимую ошибку! Теперь-то мне все ясно! Они боятся, что ты сумеешь разрушить их козни! Прошу, позволь мне стать под твой стяг и помочь тебе в борьбе!

Это уже просто смешно, подумал Цуна. Так просто взять и придумать нам героическую цель!

Но был ли смысл сражаться с неизбежным? На часах еще не было пяти, и Цуне было наплевать практически на все.

– Ладно, – сказал он вместо этого. – Хаято, верно? Сначала давай разминируем дом, ага?

 

* * *

Спанер прислал прототипы парящих мотоциклов – вообще-то, они с Шоичи настаивали, что это воздушные мотоциклы, но Цуна не видел особой разницы – неделю спустя. Последовала череда испытаний, о которых лучше вовсе не упоминать.

Мафия пришла в ужас, когда армия роботов Томасо вдруг научилась летать. По мнению Цуны, мафиози просто слишком много ныли. По крайней мере, он сумел наложить вето на предложение Хаято установить на роботах взрывчатку и ракеты. В конце концов, они сражались за мир, а не участвовали в гонке вооружений.


	4. Рокудо Мокуро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мукуро, как всегда, сжирает любую радость, зато – и это удивительно – на этот раз никто ни в кого не вселяется

Савада Цунаеши, двенадцати лет, стоял под цветущей сакурой у младшей школы Намимори и беззастенчиво ревел.

– Все в порядке, – Кеко ласково похлопала его по плечу. – Даже если братик и Шоичи переходят в среднюю школу, мы с Такеши и Хаято будем рядом.

– Все верно, босс! – воскликнул Хаято с энтузиазмом. – Я обо всем позабочусь! Конечно, опыта у меня маловато, но, пожалуйста, верь в меня! – принимая во внимание, что, вопреки всем стараниям Цуны, Хаято решал все проблемы с помощью «динамита!» и «еще динамита!», эти заверения Цуну не успокоили.

– Все будет в порядке, Цуна-кун, – с губ Кеко не сходила улыбка. – А если не будет, бросайся наутек. Только беги туда, где я смогу тебя найти и привести учителя.

Лепестки сакуры кружились в воздухе, словно снег, обозначая конец и начало – школьного года.

 

* * *

Пятый класс закончился, шестой начался, но, вопреки всем страхам Цуны, ничего не поменялось. Хулиганы, как и раньше, страдали от действия шокеров.

(Да и переживать Цуне следовало совсем не о хулиганах).

 

* * *

Пускай они и ходили теперь в разные школы (Рехэй с Хибари в среднюю Нами, а Шоичи – в элитную частную школу), видеться члены Мирного комитета Намимори не перестали.

Почти каждый день после уроков они по-прежнему собирались в штаб-квартире.

По окончании первого дня нового учебного года Цуна бросился туда со всех ног. Ворвавшись внутрь, он едва не врезался в толпу Момокекай. Кто-то помог ему устоять на ногах и протолкаться вперед, чтобы воочию увидеть развернувшуюся драку.

– Вступай в боксерский клуб! – проревел Рехэй, пытаясь нокаутировать Хибари. Кажется, боксерский клуб и был причиной их драки.

– Нет, – отрезал Хибари и, остановив его кулак одной тонфа, нанес удар другой.

Момокекай услужливо объяснили Цуне, что Рехэй назначил себя капитаном боксерского клуба в средней Нами и теперь искал других участников.

Бокс Хибари не интересовал, но Рехэя это не смущало.

Цуна опустил голову, признавая свое поражение. Почему, ну почему он решил, что что-то изменится? И почему так этого боялся? Чем меньше будет этой ерунды, тем лучше. Наверное, подумал Цуна, это стокгольмский синдром.

Зажмурившись, словно от боли, он похлопал ближайшего Момокекай по спине и многозначительно кивнул на свой свисток. Спустя минуту все Момокекай уже заткнули уши: с суровыми методами Цуны они были знакомы не понаслышке. Хибари с Рехэм с головой ушли в драку, не обращая на них никакого внимания.

Цуна сделал глубокий вдох и дунул в свисток.

 

* * *

Пятый класс закончился, шестой начался, но, вопреки страхам, Цуны, ничего не поменялось.

К ним все еще являлись эти психи из мафии.

 

* * *

Парень – точнее, мальчишка – звал себя Рокудо Мукуро и обладал прекрасным инстинктом самосохранения. Возможно, он отточил его, умерев бесконечное множество раз. Теперь он снова чувствовал приближение смерти, чувствовал, как вокруг его шеи опять сжимается петля.

Задним числом следовало признать – пусть даже самому себе – что он… немного поспешил. Мукуро уничтожил множество никчемных мафиози и совсем об этом не жалел, но, возможно, следовало действовать аккуратнее. Тогда он об этом не подумал, и теперь за ним охотились все, кто стоял вне закона, а выдержать натиск стольких противников не мог даже Мукуро.

По крайней мере, когда в его распоряжении были только Кен, Чикуса и практически лишенный воли Ланчия. Если повезет, они загремят за решетку. Но скорее всего, их просто-напросто казнят.

Оставаться в Италии дальше было нельзя, но куда они могли податься? Куда имело смысл податься? Кто им поможет?

Рокудо Мукуро обладал прекрасным инстинктом самосохранения – и знал, что дует ветер перемен. Этот ветер принес запах чего-то неведомого.

Новой, неизвестной силы, которая заставляла мафиози перешептываться в страхе.

Новый шанс. В Японии.

 

* * *

Мукуро никогда не верил в концепцию союзников, о чем заявлял неоднократно и с чувством. Все люди были мерзкими предателями.

Однако Мукуро верил в концепцию разменных пешек, которыми можно было пожертвовать, когда запахнет жареным – что он и сделал с Ланчией, оставив того в Италии отвлекать преследователей.

К тому же, армия роботов звучала весьма многообещающе. Нужно было просто понять, в кого вселиться.

 

* * *

В один прекрасный день Цуна прибыл в штаб-квартиру и обнаружил, что на диванчике сидит какой-то мальчишка, а за его за спиной, словно заправские телохранители, стоят еще двое.

Мальчишка улыбнулся:

– Надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать, что мы вошли. Меня зовут Рокудо Мукуро. Это мои товарищи Кен и Чикуса, и мы хотели бы вступить в твою организацию.

Мукуро заготовил речь (на самом деле даже несколько – из которых собирался выбрать зависимо от того, что о нем захотят узнать). В лучшем случае эти мелкие якудза вообще не будут знать, что творится в Италии, и просто примут их в свои ряды. В худшем… ну ладно, всегда оставался вариант с контролем над разумом.

Заготовленные речи Мукуро не пригодились.

– …приятно познакомиться. Я Цуна, – сказал Цуна, которого уже ничто не удивляло. – Предпочитаете чай или просто воду?

Улыбка Мукуро не дрогнула, но он тут же пересмотрел свое первое впечатление. Поначалу он решил, что беззаботно вошедший Цуна – просто наивный дурак, но, кажется, тот все-таки умел манипулировать другими. Даже если он и не собирался их травить, то все равно задал тон разговору и благодаря банальной вежливости мог диктовать теперь свои условия.

Мукуро, наверное, был первым человеком, который в полной мере оценил силу пассивно-агрессивной вежливости Цуны.

– Чай сойдет, – сказал Мукуро.

Цуна выставил на стол четыре чашки, в том числе для Кена с Чикусой – нестандартный и смелый ход, поскольку те с самого начала выдавали себя за простых вышибал и старались не привлекать внимания. Еще он выставил на стол печенье. Это заставило дрогнуть даже вымуштрованных Кена с Чикусой, которые с тоской уставились на стол. Кен понюхал воздух и громко сглотнул.

Присев на диванчик напротив Мукуро с товарищами, Цуна поджал ноги и принялся грызть печенье. Он собирался получить от происходящего максимум удовольствия.

– Итак, – начал Цуна, – просто чтобы все прояснить, в какую именно организацию вы собираетесь вступить?

Это был здравый вопрос. В Момокекай? В Мирный комитет Намимори? В новый Дисциплинарный совет Хибари (который тот переименовал из традиционного Дисциплинарного комитета, чтобы не возникало путаницы)? Или, подумал Цуна кисло, в мифическую и несуществующую «новую силу в Азии», в которую верила мафия, но которая на самом деле была полным недоразумением.

Продолжая улыбаться, Мукуро оглядел свою чашку. В отличие от Хаято, он лишь осторожно взял ее со стола – но не сделал ни единого глотка.

– Ту, в которой состоишь ты, – выкрутился Мукуро.

– Значит, в Комитет, – решил Цуна. – Вам есть, где остановиться? В штаб-квартире есть несколько комнат, плюс управляющий из пансиона у реки обещал нам скидку.

Трое новобранцев удивленно вытаращились на Цуну, который с вежливым интересом уставился на них в ответ. Он доподлинно знал, о чем они сейчас думают. «Может, ты хотя бы спросишь, почему мы хотим к вам вступить? Или кто мы такие? И откуда прибыли?» Цуна от души наслаждался их замешательством. Кому хочется страдать в одиночку.

Впрочем, у Мукуро был завидный самоконтроль, а Кен с Чикусой были слишком хорошо вымуштрованы, чтобы случайно выболтать свои мысли. В целом, это был отличный ход: держать их перед глазами, прикидывая, сколько пользы они смогут принести.

– Нас вполне устроит комната здесь, – сказал Мукуро сладко. В конце концов, в эти игры можно было играть вдвоем.

 

* * *

– Так что будем с ними делать? – спросил Цуна на внеочередном заседании Комитета. – Я устроил их чуть дальше по коридору, и они вполне могут остаться, но у них должны быть какие-то свои мотивы, иначе они попросту не стали бы нас искать.

– Наверняка они шпионы! – воскликнул Хаято. – Саботажники! Внедренцы! А может даже киллеры, и они собираются тебя убить, босс! – в том, что это говорил именно он, была ужасная ирония.

– Я все еще не понимаю, зачем мы понадобились мафии, – пробормотал Цуна.

– Их пугает твой потенциал! – продолжал настаивать Хаято. К счастью, на этот раз он не стал распространяться о злых, коварных взрослых и вместо этого добавил: – Куча боссов сейчас боится повторения истории с Первым поколением, что бы это ни значило…

Цуна вздохнул.

– Я позвоню Найто и спрошу, может, ему что-нибудь известно.

– Но как они вообще нас нашли? – задал весьма уместный вопрос Шоичи. – Остальные просто вслепую мечутся по Японии, но эти-то прекрасно знали, где искать.

– Осьминожья Башка тоже нас нашел, – напомнил Рехэй.

Хаято одарил его хмурым взглядом, но возражать против клички не стал. Неизбежное зло, подумал он, нужно просто перетерпеть. Хаято ненавидел тот факт, что находился в Комитете меньше остальных.

– Это было нетрудно, – сказал он. – Я просто воспользовался имевшейся информацией.

Он слушал пространные речи Томасо: их семья перестала сражаться за прибыль, власть и влияние. Нет, теперь они сражались за мир и процветание – и эти идеалы им привили союзники.

А значит, эти союзники тоже не терпели нарушений мира – то есть, преступлений. А значит, там, где они располагались, должен быть очень низкий уровень преступности. Принимая во внимание, что эта таинственная группировка появилась недавно, но развивалась очень бурно, в их местности должно было быть резкое падение преступности.

Сличив информацию по всей Японии, Хаято с легкостью вышел на Намимори. После этого он просто нашел Момокекай: пусть те были неизвестны в мафии, но в Намимори их знала каждая собака.

– Тысячу извинений, босс! Я был глуп, – Хаято поклонился так низко, что практически сложился вдвое. – Мне следовало понять там и тогда, что ты не враг! Что именно за тебя мне следует сражаться!

– Все… в порядке, честно, – заверил Цуна практически на автомате. – Думаешь, Мукуро сделал то же самое?

Остальные пожали плечами. Умом Мукуро было не понять.

– Будем привлекать их к выполнению поручений. Я прикреплю их к вам, – решил Цуна, – покажете, что да как. И, наверное, их нужно зачислить в школу. – Потому что если школу не разрешали бросить Цуне, то остальные тоже будут туда ходить. – Они где-то на год старше меня, Такеши, Хаято и Кеко-чан. Значит, будут ходить в среднюю Нами вместе с братиком и Хибари-саном…

 

* * *

Ничего хорошего из этого, конечно же, не вышло.

Нет, зачисление прошло отлично. В средней Нами не слишком придирались к документам, к тому же, Цуна подозревал, что Мукуро просто наврал, как сивый мерин. В общем, очень скоро новых учеников приняли по переводу. Все еще не в состоянии переварить благоустроенность и быт – вот тебе комната, может, дать еще одеял, не забывай обедать, ты хорошо спал, вот твоя школьная форма – Мукуро не особо возражал.

Вот только Хибари возненавидел его практически из принципа. Нет, честно, Мукуро и сделал-то всего ничего. Подумаешь, применил гипноз к паре-тройке школьниц. Не успел он толком разжиться информацией, как на него вдруг набросился Хибари и пустил в ход тонфа. В первый день это повторялось раз шесть. Еще были невероятные проблемы Кена с любыми властями и взрыв, который Чикуса устроил в школьной лаборатории.

Мукуро так и не смог понять, с каким выражением лица Цуна забирал их из школы (это было разочарование и попытки пробудить вину).

Кстати, почему об их проступках сообщили мальчишке на год младше Мукуро, как будто тот был их опекуном?

– Посещение школы – важнейший этап в формировании вашей личности, – сказал Цуна. По крайней мере, что-то такое говорили самому Цуне, когда он пытался прогуливать. Они сидели в штаб-квартире, Цуна – по одну сторону кофейного столика, Мукуро, Кен и Чикуса – по другую. – Нельзя так просто не ходить на занятия. Вы не сможете стать достойными членами общества.

Называть этих троих достойными членами общества было той еще уморой.

– К тому же, – добавил Цуна, – Хибари считает прогулы нарушением порядка.

Мукуро непроизвольно скривился.

Не выбирая выражений, Хибари потребовал, чтобы Мукуро с друзьями убирались из его Намимори. В ответ Цуна одарил Хибари невыразительным взглядом, тем самым который сулил месть, боль и беды. Если его новые подопечные покинут Намимори, то как они смогут оставаться членами Мирного комитета Намимори? Хибари-сан что, говорит, что он с ними не справится? Конечно, если нет, то Цуна попытается что-нибудь придумать…

Здравый смысл Хибари спасовал перед гордостью, и он заявил, что может справиться и справится, превратив этого ананаса в образцового травоядного гражданина. Цуна одарил его улыбкой, и эта улыбка была очень, очень жуткой. (Хибари вдруг вспомнились гиппопотамы и слоны. Едят растения, сбиваются в толпы, могут раздавить любого хищника, просто сев на него. Последнее было немного не к месту, но все-таки…)

Они наконец-то нашли человека, который выбешивал Хибари до белого каления. Разумеется, Цуна просто не мог упустить такую возможность и собирался сеять кругом страдания и боль. Теперь-то Хибари узнает, каково все это время было Цуне – с его безумными друзьями.

Что же касается Мукуро… ну, он был далеко не первым фриком, с которым Цуне приходилось иметь дело.

– У меня здесь полный список нарушений, – сказал Цуна, с трудом водружая на застонавший столик стопку распечаток. – Пожалуйста, внимательно его изучите. Если по прочтении у вас появятся какие-нибудь возражения, подайте заявление в Дисциплинарный совет. Если Хибари вас притесняет, когда вы ничего не нарушаете, дайте мне знать, и я с ним поговорю. Вопросы?

Кен поднял руку.

– А нам еще дадут этих обедов в коробке? Потому что если да, то я готов ходить в школу и все такое.

Чикуса кивнул.

Мукуро одарил их тяжелым взглядом, но они только пожали плечами. С их точки зрения, все было годно – мягкая постель, вкусная еда, ежедневные танцы со смертью. Неплохая жизнь, куда лучше прежней.

 

* * *

– Ну, как? В последнее время они не доставляли проблем? – спросил Цуна немного погодя у кумичо Момокекай.

Тот нахмурился и покачал головой.

– Не совсем. Этот пацан, Мукуро, везде сует свой нос и задает вопросы, а больше ничего такого. Наши его побаиваются, но это все. – Он запнулся, однако терпение во взгляде Цуны побудило его продолжить: – Двое других просто гопота, у нас таких полно. Но этот Мукуро? Гнилой человек. Поосторожней с ним.

– Знаю, – ухмыльнулся Цуна криво. – Вижу. У него такой же взгляд, какой был у вас, когда Хибари впервые вас избил. И во второй раз тоже, по правде говоря… – тогда Момокекай приползли обратно и притворились, что сдаются, собираясь улучить момент и нанести ответный удар.

Кумичо покашлял в кулак.

– Ты слишком добр, лидер, – Цуна одарил его веселым взглядом, но кумичо отказывался краснеть. Он был закаленным, битым жизнью якудза! – Но в чем-то ты, конечно, прав. Быть может, он изменится, если наш Хибари пару раз его поколотит.

Точнее, если Хибари поколотит, а Цуна спасет. По сравнению с Хибари святым выглядел практически любой. Нет, правда, это был опыт, который переворачивал всю жизнь.

– По правде говоря, я думал взять его на пару-тройку вызовов, – сказал Цуна мягко.

 

* * *

– И вы просто… помогаете им, любому, кто попросит, – подытожил Мукуро. От удивления он едва не лишился дара речи. Происходящее просто не укладывалось в голове. – Но почему?

Цуна пытался объяснить, что Мирный комитет Намимори не только избивает хулиганов, гопников и преступников, но и выполняет разные поручения и просьбы горожан. Они делали все – ходили за покупками, переносили мебель, красили дома, проводили мероприятия, сидели с детьми, находили потерявшихся питомцев и многое, многое другое.

Главным образом потому, что Цуна не умел говорить «нет» – и отказывался страдать в одиночку. К примеру, когда Цуна впервые попросил помочь его маме и Клубу иностранной кухни с проведением ежегодного пикника, Момокекай были далеко не в восторге. Но, пока Хибари стоял рядом и выискивал малейший повод еще раз их поколотить, особого выбора у бывших якудза не было. (Сожрав после пикника кучу вкуснейшей еды, они стали воспринимать все с куда большей радостью).

– Н-ну, все это входит в защиту мира в Намимори, – сказал Цуна быстро.

– То есть, контроль над территорией, – пробормотал Мукуро себе под нос. – А что вы требуете взамен? Какова плата?

– Плата? Все совсем не так, – Цуна вздохнул. – Блин, ты совсем как Момокекай… Мы ничего не требуем. Иногда люди нам что-нибудь дают или говорят, что будут должны. Но это все. К примеру, владелец ресторанчика ниже по улице делает нам большие скидки, а муниципалитет списывает долги за коммуналку. Еще нам дают фрукты и овощи. И сейчас мы получаем очень щедрые пожертвования… – Цуна вспомнил, в какой ступор вводило Момокекай слово «пожертвования», и быстро добавил: – Но это и вправду пожертвования, а не отступные!

– Ага, значит, вы создаете сеть должников, – продолжал бормотать Мукуро. – Хм… неплохой подход, хотя и мягковатый.

– По-моему, ты все не так понимаешь, – сказал Цуна. – Как бы то ни было, думаю, ты разберешься, когда попробуешь все сам. К нам как раз обратилась с просьбой одна девочка. Она часто к нам заглядывает: у нее убегает кот, и мы помогаем его искать. Это происходит так часто, что мы просто вживили маячок ему в ошейник. Так что никаких проблем.

 

* * *

– Ты его видишь? – Наги смущенно подергала Цуну за рукав и бросила неловкий взгляд на Мукуро: тот плелся позади с тех самых пор, как они встретились. Формально для того, чтобы ему было удобнее наблюдать за работой своего «сэмпая», на деле же – чтоб жутко улыбаться и при необходимости тут же задать стрекача.

Цуна вздохнул и показал ей дисплей мобильника, на котором высвечивалось местоположение маячка, вживленного в кошачий ошейник. Цуна понятия не имел, как милая и похожая на принцессу Наги разжилась этим ужасным рыжим котом. Она наверняка подобрала его на улице, и кот всем сердцем желал туда вернуться – судя по тому, как часто он сбегал.

– Прямо за углом, – заверил Цуна.

Они свернули за угол… и вытаращили глаза.

– Эм… – сказал Кен, с ног до головы увешанный разномастными котами. Рыжий монстр Наги лежал у него на коленях. Кен попытался одарить их хмурым взглядом, словно побуждая сказать хоть слово, но его карта была бита: трудно запугивать других, когда тебя облепила пушистая мурлыкающая масса.

Наги захлопала в ладоши и радостно бросилась к Кену, в ногу которого ее рыжий питомец тут же вонзил когти. Кен дернулся и скривился.

– Как ты его успокоил? – удивилась Наги, хватая кота обеими руками и пытаясь отодрать его от Кена. Кот даже не пошевелился.

– Так вот почему уличные коты в последнее время выглядят такими сытыми, – сказал Цуна. – Ты их кормишь?

Кен помрачнел. Мукуро попытался подавить смешок, но не слишком в этом преуспел.

– Какое трогательное воссоединение! – ухмыльнулся он. – Полагаю, наша первая миссия увенчалась успехом. Это следует отпраздновать.

Он наверняка издевался, но Цуна только улыбнулся:

– Ладно. Что бы ты хотел на ужин? – он подчеркнуто посмотрел на Кена: Мукуро за все это время пальцем о палец не ударил.

Однако радость оказалось преждевременной. Устав от безуспешных попыток Наги как-то его приласкать, рыжий монстр издал пронзительный мяв и снова бросился наутек. Наги изумленно вскрикнула и помчалась за ним:

– Подожди!

– Наги! Осторожно! – Цуна кинулся за ней.

Нарушив непреложное правило, которому учили всех детей – не играйте на проезжей части, переходя улицу, смотрите направо и налево, – кот, Наги и Цуна выскочили на дорогу, которая лишь на первый взгляд казалась пустой. Раздался гудок клаксона, визг шин – и над ними внезапно навис грузовик.

Следуя животным инстинктам, кот застыл. Наги успела лишь обнять его и зажмуриться. Мчавшийся за ними Цуна безуспешно тянулся к ним. Грузовик мчался на Наги, не успевая затормозить или свернуть, а Цуна был бессилен что-либо сделать – просто не успевал.

И вдруг…

Цуна не верил собственным глазам, но они его не обманывали. За секунду до того, как грузовик сбил Наги и кота, его внезапно обвили… стебли лотоса и, оттащив в сторону швырнули на уличный фонарь.

Бросившись к Наги, Цуна опустился подле нее на колени: Наги дрожала от потрясения. Цуна бросил быстрый взгляд на разбитый грузовик. Стебли лотоса исчезли, но он знал, что те ему не привиделись. Чутье шепнуло Цуне обернуться. Кен вскочил на ноги, облепившие его коты прыснули в стороны. Взгляд Кена метался между Цуной, Наги, разбитым грузовиком и Мукуро.

Мукуро медленно опустил руку и встретился с Цуной глазами. Отсюда Цуна не мог разобрать выражение его лица: неловкость? раздражение? предвкушение?

Мысленно Цуна всхлипнул: что это еще за сцены из фэнтези-дорам? – однако вслух сказал:

– Спасибо, – и наградил Мукуро благодарной улыбкой. Тот отвернулся.

К счастью, Наги совсем не пострадала – ну разве что оцарапала колено – однако Цуна дождался с ней приезда полиции и даже держал ее за руку во время допроса. Неоднократные попытки связаться с ее родителями не увенчались успехом, поэтому он решительно потащил ее в штаб-квартиру. В конце концов, у них хватало свободных футонов – несмотря на недавнее пополнение.

Мукуро с Кеном уже были там. Кен громко требовал на ужин цыпленка с мятным соусом и ананасовое суфле. Цуна не возражал. К его вящему веселью, Наги продолжала бросать на Мукуро быстрые взгляды – и тут же отворачивалась. Мукуро старательно встречался с ней глазами каждый четвертый раз и улыбался, из-за чего Наги мгновенно заливалась краской.

Затем Рехэй вызвал Кена на состязание, кто больше съест, Хибари тут же заявил, что ненавидит ананасы, и все закончилось тем, что они заляпали едой пол, стены и даже потолок. За всем этим Цуна так и не сумел узнать у Мукуро, что же именно тот сделал.

Когда Цуна вспомнил об этом наутро, то даже не нашел в себе сил удивиться. По сравнению с Хибари, который то и дело попирал пределы человеческих возможностей, возникающие и пропадающие словно по волшебству растения были совершенно безобидными.

К тому же, теперь у них, кажется, была хороший кандидат для поисков всех этих потерявшихся котов. Цуна сделал мысленную пометку отправлять на них Кена.

Поначалу тот ворчал, но милые старушки, то и дело терявшие своих питомцев, всегда угощали его чем-нибудь вкусным, так что он быстро смирился.

 

* * *

Мукуро продолжал улыбаться, на какие бы дурацкие и бесполезные задания его ни отправляли. Он собирался вытерпеть все. Бывал он в переделках и похуже. И все-таки его не оставляло подозрение, что над ним попросту издеваются.

Почему они продолжали тратить время и силы на эти дурацкие общественные работы? А это именно они и были – мелкие общественные работы, за которые практически ничего не платили. Даже если им и давали какие-то деньги – обычно за помощь муниципалитету с мероприятиями или за переноску тяжестей в магазинах – суммы были столь мизерны, что Мукуро лишь оставалось скрипеть зубами от огорчения.

И это он еще молчал про школу… хотя в школе было по-своему забавно. Взять, к примеру, мстительное удовольствие, которое он получал всякий раз, когда доводил Хибари до белого каления (часто, очень-очень часто).

Мукуро все еще пытался понять, что происходит – в какую организацию он вообще вступил? – и часто разговаривал с Момокекай. Те были якудза, бандитами, отбросами общества, конечно же, им не могла нравиться эта дурацкая благотворительность.

Но все они… просто принимали такое положение вещей. Поначалу немного ворчали, но затем толкали друг друга локтями и начинали смеяться.

Мукуро ничего не понимал.

(А как же армия роботов?)

Он не хотел даже думать, сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы заставить себя войти в исследовательский отсек штаб-квартиры, о котором Цуна сказал им еще в первый день. Разумеется, мастерская Шоичи ничуть не напоминала лаборатории Эстранео. Каким бы невероятным это ни казалось, но безумные способности Хибари и Рехэя были врожденными.

Шоичи был, несомненно, блестящим ученым, но его научные проекты не касались разработок нового оружия или искусственного улучшения способностей. Эти вопросы его совершенно не интересовали.

Чем они занимались? Зачем вообще все это делали?

– Поначалу нам это тоже не нравилось, – заметил один из Момокекай, когда у них выдалась свободная минутка. – Ну, знаешь, все эти глупости про помощь другим людям. Мы же якудза! Мы выше этого. Но… потом мы продолжали этим заниматься, даже если Лидер нас не заставлял. Мы просто привыкли. И, ну, как бы это сказать… это неплохо. Мы больше не хотим возвращаться к прошлому. Наверное… мы просто хотим, чтобы люди и дальше нам улыбались. Это приятно, понимаешь?

Потому что все изменилось. Теперь, когда они шли по улице, никто от них не убегал и не косился на них с подозрением. Горожане улыбались им и проявляли уважение.

– Чтобы люди и дальше нам улыбались… – повторил Мукуро негромко. – Какая бессмыслица.

 

* * *

– Ладно… я понял, – сказал Цуна в трубку. – Ага. Спасибо, Найто, я запомню.

Томасо наконец-то связались с ним насчет Мукуро и выложили всю неприглядную правду. Люди Найто даже умудрились подобрать Ланчию до того, как мафия смогла оценить всю глубину способностей – и жестокости – Мукуро.

– Что будешь делать? – голос у Найто был непривычно серьезным.

– Сам не знаю… – пробормотал Цуна, запрокинув голову к ночному небу. – Наверное, приглядывать за ним. Теперь мы за него в ответе.

Цуна отключился и вздохнул. Настало время действовать, как подобает настоящему лидеру.

 

* * *

Едва Цуна вошел в комнату, как Мукуро понял, что правда выплыла наружу. Это было ясно по взгляду Цуны, по эмоциям в его глазах.

Неловко встопорщив волосы, Цуна пытался придумать, как начать разговор.

– Ты провел здесь уже несколько месяцев, – сказал он наконец. – Как тебе у нас? Нравится? Пообвыкся?

Однако Мукуро не собирался позволять Цуне задавать тон разговора: нужно было во что бы то ни стало перехватить инициативу.

– Но ты ведь хочешь спросить совсем о другом, – ухмыльнулся Мукуро. – На самом деле ты хочешь спросить, каковы наши намерения… не так ли?

– Вроде того? – Цуна нахмурился. – Ну, то есть, вы остаетесь? Вряд ли вы ожидали чего-то подобного.

– Не вижу причин уходить, – провозгласил Мукуро. В конце концов, он все еще не нашел армию роботов. К тому же, Виндиче и не подумают искать их в таком скучном, захудалом городке.

Кен и Чикуса тоже были довольны текущим положением вещей. Возможно, даже слишком довольны, подумал Мукуро и скривился.

– Тогда хорошо, – сказал Цуна. – Но если дело обстоит именно так, я должен кое-что прояснить. Даже если ты теперь один из нас, есть вещи, которых ты не можешь себе позволить. Это распространяется даже на Хибари-сана, что уже говорить о тебе.

«То есть, не делай того, что делал в Италии», – понял Мукуро и невесело усмехнулся.

– Не уверен, что понимаю, – протянул он, даже не пытаясь напустить на себя невинный вид. – Может, пояснишь? В конце концов, нам ведь не нужны недопонимания.

Цуна обдумывал это несколько долгих минут и наконец произнес:

– Наверное, существует только одно нерушимое правило и звучит оно так: всегда сражайся, чтобы что-то защитить. Именно это мы и делаем – сражаемся, чтобы защищать. Город, друзей, себя – что бы ты ни ценил. Но никогда об этом не забывай. Не позволяй себе утратить этот ориентир.

Это звучало просто, даже слишком просто. Наверняка должно было быть что-нибудь еще. Даже идиот, помешанный на идеалах, мог найти кучу прорех в таком простом запрете.

– Я тебя не понимаю, – признался Мукуро. Он не собирался этого говорить, но слова просто сорвались с губ. – Я ведь могу сказать, что защищал себя. Это твое правило совершенно бессмысленно. – Это даже не был нормальный запрет, только не с такой формулировкой: слишком уж много обходных путей он оставлял.

– Ты прав, – сказал Цуна. – Это действует применительно ко всем. Мне просто приходится верить, что все члены нашего Комитета будут соблюдать это соглашение. Я верю им и тебе тоже верю. И если ты сражаешься, чтобы защищать себя – если ты себя ценишь, то это прекрасно. Я рад это слышать. Ты – часть нашей группы, так что мы тоже будем тебя защищать… Хотя, наверное, такому слабаку, как я, об этом лучше даже не заикаться…

Улыбка Цуны была до ужаса честной, и Мукуро все никак не удавалось понять, то ли Цуна и вправду дурак, то ли самый хитрый и опасный человек, которого он когда-либо встречал.

– Я попробую, – сказал Мукуро, отворачиваясь. – Попробую всю эту затею с защитой.

Эти слова вряд ли можно было счесть обещанием – они уступали даже так называемому запрету Цуны. К тому же, Мукуро не впервые приходилось лгать, не так ли?

 

* * *

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Мукуро наконец понял все значение запрета Цуны и его логику.

Ты можешь сражаться, чтобы защищать себя, своих пешек, свою власть, свои цели. В каком-то смысле это все одно и то же. Если ты провозгласишь весь мир своим врагом, то можешь убивать всех без разбору – и это будет еще одна форма защиты.

Но если ты сражаешься, чтобы защищать, то уже не можешь сражаться ради мести. Не можешь сражаться, потому что ненавидишь мир.

Несколько сказанных Цуной слов сделали его «правило» сильнее любого замка, любых цепей.

 

* * *

Цуна как раз пил чай, когда Мукуро вошел в комнату в сопровождении Наги. Волосы ее были собраны в ужасно знакомую прическу в виде ананаса, и Цуна поперхнулся.

(А ведь он так радовался, что вот уже пять месяцев умудрялся сохранять спокойствие и не делал ничего подобного).

– Я взял милую Наги в ученицы, – объявил Мукуро на всю гостиную. – Пожалуйста, отныне зовите ее Хром.

– Так ты наконец-то его упросила? – обрадовался Такеши. – Здорово!

Наги кивнула, смущенно поерзала и опустила голову.

– Просто… Мукуро-сама тогда выглядел так круто, – пробормотала она. Тогда – когда нарушил законы бытия и воплотил из ничего стебли лотоса, а потом сам же их и развеял.

Кстати говоря, Цуна так об этом и не расспросил.

– А ты не такой гнилой, как кажешься, Башка-ананас, – сказал Рехэй.

– Эта прическа очень тебе идет, Наги-чан, – похвалила Кеко. – Или, хм, Хром-чан?

– Это требование Мукуро-сама, – пояснила Наги. – Форма и имя.

– Стойте, так она что, тоже к нам вступает? – спросил Хаято.

Хибари не сказал ничего: то ли ему было плевать, то ли он просто онемел от ужаса. Шоичи давно уже уснул сидя – результат очередной бессонной ночи за работой.

Кен подавился печеньем, и Цуна внезапно почувствовал себя гораздо лучше – кажется, он был такой не один. Чикуса тут же принялся лупить Кена по спине.

Мукуро улыбнулся – снисходительно, точнее, очень самодовольно.


	5. Вонгола

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вонгола наконец-то знакомится со своим Десятым, у которого уже есть Хранители, союзники и богатый опыт в лидерстве. Осталось только понять, хорошо это или плохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это первоначальная, более старая версия фика. С новым вариантом последних глав можно ознакомиться, пройдя по ссылке на оригинал, указанной в первой главе.

Вонгола с самого начала играла со своим наследником в догонялки, но догнать его все никак не могла.

– Эй, вы же еще не ездили к братику Цуне, да? – спросил смазливый мальчишка, который однажды буквально из ниоткуда появился в штаб-квартире Вонголы и представился как Ламбо Бовино.

– … – воскликнул Иемицу удивленно. О Цуне они с Ноно не рассказывали еще вообще никому!

В каком-то смысле, это был яркий показатель того, как события будут развиваться дальше.

– Если не ошибаюсь, Ламбо Бовино всего пять, – Девятый сжал набалдашник трости и задумчиво уставился на мальчишку. – Может, ты попал сюда из десятилетнего будущего благодаря базуке?

Старик оказался весьма непрост, но так было даже лучше. Теперь Ламбо мог не тратить силы, объясняя, как он вообще узнал о наследнике, которого Вонгола еще толком не выбрала.

Догадка про базуку была не совсем верной, но в целом неплохой.

– Вроде того? – Ламбо скорчил гримасу. – По идее базука на пять минут меняет тебя с тобой же из будущего десять лет спустя, но моя семья попыталась ее усовершенствовать. Произошел кое-какой инцидент, и мое личное время навсегда сместилось на десять лет вперед… Давайте просто считать, что я повзрослел на десять лет, так будет проще, а то все как-то странно.

Все это было более чем странно, но после десяти лет в компании Цуны и его друзей Ламбо научился принимать вещи такими, как есть.

– Собственно, я здесь как раз поэтому, – сказал он. – Решил, что с тем же успехом могу увязаться за вами на встречу с братиком Цуной. Всегда хотел увидеть, как все начиналось, – он печально вздохнул. – Хотя я все равно вступлю последним.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал Ноно, не обращая внимания на сконфуженные протесты Иемицу, и одарил Ламбо улыбкой. Эти его улыбки развязывали языки даже самым закаленным мафиози, но Ламбо провел десять лет рядом с Цуной, а потому лишь мягко улыбнулся в ответ. – Должен признать, мне бы очень хотелось услышать об этих лишних десяти годах.

Иными словами, Ноно хотел узнать о будущем.

Ламбо пожал плечами:

– Не знаю, я мало что помню. Плюс вначале меня там не было, а десять лет спустя мир очень, очень отличается от нынешнего. Ну то есть, я вообще еле узнал Вонголу. Наверное, братик Цуна с остальными трудились не покладая рук…

Это звучало весьма зловеще.

– Братик Хаято и братик Такеши всегда говорили, что вначале было очень тяжко. Думаю, вам лучше отправиться и объяснить все лично. Ну, просто знаете… предлагаю, – добавил Ламбо. – У братика Цуны и остальных свои обстоятельства. Наверное, вам лучше вообще не упускать их из виду. Стоит только отвернуться, как они тут же выкидывают новый безумный фортель.

По правде говоря, Ламбо не знал, как все обстояло со знакомством в том другом, «настоящем», времени, но когда он начинал об этом расспрашивать, все тут же принимались стонать и закатывать глаза, словно вспоминая нечто ужасное. Ламбо тогда было пять, и он помнил только, как мафия впала в поголовную панику.

И еще он помнил роботов. Что-то про роботов.

 

* * *

Вонгола пошла на уступки, и они сначала позвонили. Ламбо разочарованно покачал головой, но первоначальный план – отправить Реборна в качестве репетитора – все же оставили. Правда, Иемицу согласился, что будет лучше, если он сам порекомендует его Нане – пусть только для того, чтобы иметь возможность снова поговорить с женой.

– Репетитор для Цу-куна? – переспросила Нана.

– Да! Он просто отличный! – скрипнул зубами Иемицу. Сидевший рядом Реборн самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Он сделает из Цуны настоящего лидера нового поколения!

– Хм… звучит неплохо, – согласилась Нана и добавила прежде, чем они успели обрадоваться: – Однако я не думаю, что это сработает. Прости, милый.

Иемицу подавился слюной.

– Оценки у Цу-куна и впрямь не лучшие, но успеваемость не сильно меня заботит, – продолжала между тем Нана. – Я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив – и он счастлив! Если мы наймем этого репетитора, у Цуны больше не останется времени на друзей, и это его просто убьет. Я считаю, он хорош таким, как есть.

Иемицу захрипел.

– Но это и впрямь была неплохая мысль, милый, – сказала Нана с сочувствием. – Я передам Цу-куну, что ты звонил.

Иемицу потрясенно уставился на телефон.

 

* * *

Цуна посмотрел на отца, затем перевел взгляд на сидящих рядом с ним двух мальчишек.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сказать, что изменял маме, а это мои сводные братья.

Реборн с Иемицу одновременно подавились слюной. Ламбо спрятал лицо в руках и попытался подавить смешок.

– Братик Цуна, это просто… ха-ха, – пробормотал он.

После этих слов взгляд у Цуны потяжелел.

– Не будь таким, братик Цуна, – сказал Ламбо, немного придя в себя. – Мы с этим парнем не родня. Я тут, чтобы вступить в твою группу. – Он улыбнулся, словно рассказал шутку, понятную только им двоим, – и словно наконец-то сумел сделать то, что ему долгое время не удавалось.

К этому времени Ламбо начал осознавать, что у нынешней ситуации есть свои плюсы. Во-первых, он теперь был старше Хаято, чем и собирался бравировать при малейшем удобном случае. А еще он больше не был ребенком, так что им придется брать его с собой. Ламбо решил, что все это внезапное взросление – очень удачная штука.

Цуна даже не потрудился напустить на себя удивленный вид.

– Ладно, – сказал он, решив про себя, что Ламбо просто не может быть хуже Мукуро.

Реборн, чей мыслительный процесс наконец возобновился после ужасного системного сбоя, тут же начал прикидывать, кого убить первым. Пацана – за такое возмутительное предположение? Телка – за то, что это слышал?

Нет, по-настоящему винить можно было только одного человека.

– Иемицу, – произнес Реборн медленно, и в каждой его руке возникли пистолеты. – Ты труп.

 

* * *

В общем, всем очень повезло, что Нана с Фуутой как раз отправились по магазинам.

 

* * *

Каким бы невероятным это ни казалось, но Иемицу был сильным и умелым профессионалом – и успешно предотвратил все попытки его прикончить. По крайней мере, пока Реборн не восстановил какое-то подобие самоконтроля.

Однако все свои силы Иемицу пустил на самозащиту, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Во-первых, от дома остались одни руины. Во-вторых, Цуна узнал о Пламени.

– А я и не знал, что настоящие мужчины, соль земли, которые распоряжаются транспортом на стройке, разжигают во лбу огонь, – заметил Цуна и бесцеремонно извлек из спины Иемицу длинную щепку. – Наверное, это очень помогает работать с пингвинами на Южном Полюсе.

Реборн фыркнул. Может, стоит все-таки простить пацана за его глупые предположения. В конце концов, Цуна не виноват, что у него такой бесполезный и глупый отец.

– Это Пламя Посмертной Воли. Мафиозные штучки, – пояснил Ламбо, который на время драки куда-то забился. Иемицу одарил его тяжелым взглядом, но Ламбо было не пронять.

– Мафия, – повторил Цуна и вытащил еще одну щепку. Между его бровей залегла глубокая морщинка, с которой любой член Комитета был знаком не понаслышке.

– О да, – продолжал Ламбо радостно. В десятилетнем будущем он нахватался у Цуны нехороших привычек, включая мстительный садизм. – Он в мафии, в ЦЕДЕФ, это вроде как часть Вонголы, а Вонгола – самая большая мафиозная семья в мире. Вообще-то, ее основал твой прапра…прадедушка, – Ламбо довольно кивнул, ну вот, кажется, перечислил все «пра» правильно, – но тогда это была просто группа вигилантов. Мафией они стали гораздо позже. И раз ты потомок первого босса, они хотят, чтобы ты стал новым главой семьи.

При этих словах Цуна перестал делать то, что делал, и уставился на Ламбо с нескрываемым скептицизмом.

– Я не вру, – пожал плечами Ламбо.

Цуна повернулся к Реборну – тот тоже пожал плечами.

– Меня нанял нынешний босс, чтобы я тебя поднатаскал.

Цуна опять повернулся к Иемицу, который подчеркнуто отвел глаза.

– Мне нужно… подумать, – сказал Цуна и шлепнул на спину Иемицу последний пластырь. Быть может, он и сделал это слишком сильно, ну да кто его осудит?

– Ты в штаб-квартиру? Я с тобой! – и Ламбо кинулся вслед за Цуной.

 

* * *

– Босс мафии! – повторил Цуна. Теперь, когда он добрался до штаб-квартиры и сделал несколько звонков, его наконец охватило недоверие. – Босс мафии? Серьезно? Поверить не могу!

– Босс?.. Вонголы? Дечимо? Джудайме? – бестолково бормотал себе под нос Хаято. Мукуро, у которого тоже хватало опыта общения с мафией, принялся зловеще хохотать, и даже Кен с Чикусой косились на него с опаской.

– Очень хорошо тебя понимаю. Такой сопляк, как ты – и станет во главе кровавой и могучей Вонголы? – сказал Кен сквозь непрожеванное печенье.

Чикуса кивнул:

– Неожиданно.

– Да о чем вы, люди?! Это же здорово! – донесся из динамика уверенный голос Найто (Цуна вывел его на громкую связь). – Я уверен, Цуна сумеет их перевоспитать и сделает силой добра! Это же идеально! Я с самого начала знал, что ты удивительный парень, Цуна! Потомок великого Вонголы Примо, вот это да, вот это вещь!

– А я и не знал, что дедушка Цуны был иностранцем, – заметил Такеши.

– Прапра…прадедушка, – поправил его Ламбо.

– Это не важно, – одернул их Цуна.

– Ты наш новый член? – предположил Рехэй и улыбнулся Ламбо, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на Цуну. – Экстремально рад познакомиться! Я Сасагава Рехэй, капитан боксерского клуба из средней Нами!

– Знаю. Рад снова познакомиться с тобой, братик, – сказал Ламбо. – Я Ламбо Бовино.

– Бовино? Слышал, у них есть совершенно безумные штучки, – сказал Спаннер в телефон Найто.

– Ага, вроде базуки, которая призывает тебя из десятилетнего будущего, – подтвердил Ламбо, – вот только у них ее больше нет.

Цуна тут же отвлекся от разговора и уставился на него с нескрываемым подозрением.

– А, если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы снова стать твоим Хранителем Грозы, – добавил Ламбо.

Мукуро зашелся новым приступом маниакального хохота. Хибари попытался садануть его тонфа в лицо, и на этом все конструктивное обсуждение закончилось.

 

* * *

Иемицу с Реборном ждали на пороге руин дома Савада. Это был самый неприятный опыт в жизни Иемицу – в частности, потому что он был убежден: Реборн еще не скоро оставит попытки его прикончить.

– Ну так что? – спросил Иемицу, пытаясь прервать тяжелое молчание. – Как тебе Цуна?

– Бедный ребенок, – сказал Реборн, – с таким-то отцом. Может, стоит быть с ним помягче. Он определенно этого заслуживает.

Они все еще не понимали всей пикантности сложившейся ситуации, но вскоре это должно было измениться.

Происходящее не стало лучше, наоборот – посыпались новые странности: к дому начали прибывать люди. Первой появилась группа среднешкольников с хулиганскими помпадурами. Их лидер представился как Кусакабе Тецуя, сдержанно кивнул Иемицу и вручил ему карточку, которая оказалась ключом от комнаты в дорогущем отеле в престижной части города.

– Мама с Фуутой уже в номере, она считает, что это выигрыш в лотерее, – пояснил Кусакабе. – Мы сейчас же займемся ремонтом. Пожалуйста, больше не нарушайте мир в Намимори, иначе нам придется принять дисциплинарные меры.

Он произнес эту угрозу с потрясающе спокойным лицом.

Затем кучка мелких гопников – бывалый Иемицу тут же их узнал – быстро окружила разрушенный дом и принялась ставить заграждения. Следом за ними появилась команда строителей, которые принялись расчищать обломки со скоростью и сноровкой, говорившими о недюжинном опыте работы в таких ситуациях.

Это напоминало… напоминало зачистки Вонголы после боевых операций.

– Чьи это парни? – нахмурился Иемицу. – Я и не думал, что в Намимори еще остались крупные игроки.

– Мы члены Дисциплинарного совета средней школы Намимори, – сообщил Кусакабе услужливо, затем махнул рукой в сторону гопников. – А это Момокекай. лидер попросил их все уладить.

– Лидер? Кто ваш босс? – требовательно спросил Иемицу.

– Главой Дисциплинарного совета является Хибари Кея, – ответил, а точнее сознательно ввел собеседника в заблуждение Кусакабе.

– А, этот, – с облегчением вздохнул Иемицу. – Помню его. Парнишка, который порывается загрызть всех до смерти. Ну, спасибо за помощь.

Иемицу опять разулыбался, как последний идиот, но провести Реборна было не так-то просто. Он сразу обратил внимание на уклончивый ответ и, сузив глаза, уставился на Кусакабе – но тот лишь вежливо улыбнулся. В каком-то смысле это впечатляло. Мало кто в мафии был способен выдержать пристальное внимание Реборна и не обмочить штаны от страха.

Намимори обещал быть очень интересным местом. Возможно, будущий ученик Реборна тоже сможет его удивить…

(Поосторожнее с желаниями. Серьезно).

 

* * *

Цуна объявился только на следующий день – в компании Ламбо и еще шестерых мальчишек. Принимая во внимание рассказы Иемицу – точнее, то, что Реборн сумел понять из его бесконечного нытья и стенаний о привычках Цуны – этого следовало ожидать. Если парнишка проводил все время с друзьями, и Нана считала их залогом его счастья, было неудивительно, что он притащил их с собой для моральной поддержки.

У всех были спортивные сумки, и было ясно, что они собираются подзадержаться.

– Ну наконец-то, – сказал Реборн, хотя и воздержался от предупредительного выстрела – пока что. – Перейдем к делу. Как и сказал телок, – он сделал паузу и смерил Ламбо недовольным взглядом: тот слишком поторопился распустить язык, – тебя будут натаскивать на следующего босса Вонголы.

– Ладно, – сказал Цуна. – Можем отправляться. Наш рейс через пару часов.

Последовала мертвая тишина.

– Ваш… ваш рейс? – повторил Иемицу беспомощно.

– В Италию, – поглядел на него невинно Цуна. – Штаб-квартира же находится в Италии? Мы хотим поговорить с нынешним боссом и обсудить, что делать дальше. Кстати, Ламбо рассказал мне о кольцах, так что это мои будущие Хранители.

Он махнул рукой в сторону друзей – и Ламбо, который вопреки возражениям Хаято все же сумел закрепить за собой свою прошлую и будущую должность. Немалую роль в этом сыграло и то, что других обладателей Пламени Грозы в Комитете не было. С другой стороны, Рехэй провозгласил, что за звание Хранителя Солнца они будут сражаться. Шоичи тут же сдался, зато Кеко выглядела так, словно готова была вот-вот кинуться в бой. К счастью, Цуна сумел уговорить ее остаться и позаботиться о Комитете и Момокекай.

У Кеко не забалуешь, в этом Цуна был уверен, особенно если ей помогут Кусакабе и Дисциплинарный совет.

– Твои… твои Хранители? – повторил Иемицу. Реборна это уже начинало бесить.

– И моя ученица, – добавил Мукуро, погладив Наги по голове. – Она как раз в процессе обучения, так что я не могу ее бросить. – Ему и так уже пришлось расстаться с Кеном и Чикусой. Мукуро надеялся, что за время его отсутствия они не слишком растолстеют.

– А что насчет ее родителей? – прошептал Цуна, наклонившись к нему.

Мукуро пожал плечами:

– Мы пытались с ними связаться, – чтобы Мукуро смог промыть им мозги, – но не сумели. Так что они, скорее всего, ничего не заметят.

Ввиду того, что родители Наги или не замечали, или плевать хотели, что их дочь и так уже все свободное время проводит в штаб-квартире с Мукуро, Цуна был склонен в это верить.

– Но… но… Что насчет школы? – замахал руками Иемицу. Он ожидал всего, но только не этого… разудалого наплевательства. На самом деле Цуна не столько хотел разудало плевать, сколько преисполнился отчаянной решимости, но Иемицу не разбирался в его чувствах и вполовину так хорошо, как следует, а потому не мог этого знать.

– У нас семейные обстоятельства, – сказал Цуна.

– Что, у всех? – спросил Иемицу с сомнением.

Цуна пожал плечами. Он подозревал, что остальные просто не потрудились предупредить преподавателей о будущем отсутствии. Хибари, Такеши, Хаято и Рехэй считали, что извещать о чем-либо свое образовательное учреждение – лишняя морока. Половина из них не сделала исключения и для родителей, а Хаято вообще держал свою жизнь в строжайшем секрете от отца.

Цуна его понимал. Он тоже не особо рассказывал Иемицу об искоренении преступности и альянсах с мафиозными семьями. Это должно было… принести интересные плоды.

– Думаю, – Реборн тоже был несколько не в своей тарелке, что не помешало ему злорадствовать по поводу страданий Иемицу, – Ноно будет счастлив его видеть.

На том они и порешили.

 

* * * 

Ноно был счастлив его видеть.

– Как же ты вырос, Цунаеши, – произнес старый мафиози. – Только погляди на себя! Красивый, как мама, и точь-в-точь похожий на своего знаменитого предка.

Цуна вежливо улыбнулся – как реагировать на эти откровения, он пока что не понял. Наверное… наверное, это и значило иметь деда: немного стыдно, но в целом приятно.

– Я также был рад услышать, что ты… готов принять на себя заботу о Вонголе, – продолжал Ноно. – Я волновался, как ты справишься с потрясением, узнав о своем наследии…

– Случались со мной вещи и похуже, – признался Цуна честно. – К тому же, я не в первый раз слышу о мафии.

– О? – улыбнулся Ноно.

– Ну, Хаято родился в мафиозной семье, – пояснил Цуна. – А еще есть Найто и Мукуро. Они много чего рассказали мне о Вонголе.

Удивительно спокойный голос Цуны заставил бы любого члена Комитета и Момокекай загодя скорчиться от вины, но никого из них тут не было, а Ноно просто продолжил улыбаться – запомнив названные имена для будущих разбирательств.

– Самая безжалостная мафиозная семья, империя, построенная на смерти, – так же спокойно продолжал Цуна, – запятнанная кровью и грехом. Да, я много чего слышал о Вонголе.

Странное дело, но при этих словах у Ноно не возникло никакого дурного предчувствия. Наоборот, его интуиция довольно свернулась в клубок и посоветовала ему не вмешиваться.

Цуна улыбнулся, и Ноно пришел в невольное восхищение – выражение его лица было вежливым, бесстрастным и совершенно непреклонным.

– Отличная возможность сразу со всем этим разобраться, – сказал Цуна. – К тому же, у меня просто нет выбора. Вряд ли вы отстанете, если я откажусь.

– …ну, в общем, да, – согласился с последними словами Ноно. Даже он чувствовал себя несколько обескураженным: давно уже никто не пытался так очевидно сыграть на его чувстве вины. – У Вонголы должен быть преемник, а кроме тебя, кандидатов больше нет…

– Потому что отец пролетает из-за должности в ЦЕДЕФ, – закончил Цуна, отпил немного чая и задумчиво поболтал чашкой: европейский сорт чая был ему непривычен. Затем Цуна решительно кивнул и сказал: – Я не буду боссом мафии. Никогда.

Он произнес это так обыденно, что Ноно потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать смысл услышанного. Прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Цуна продолжил:

– Все в порядке. Криминальная организация не впервые искупит свои грехи и устремится к миру. Взять, к примеру, Томасо и Момокекай. Вонгола тоже это сделает. Ламбо говорил, что когда-то это была просто кучка вигилантов, так что все хорошо. Мы просто вернемся к истокам. – Цуна допил чай и улыбнулся: – Так что мне нужно сделать, чтобы стать Десятым Вонголой? Провести какую-то церемонию? Может, пройти испытание? Ламбо рассказывал только о Хранителях и упомянул каких-то семь колец…

– … – сказал Ноно – впервые за последние сорок лет.

Вонгола всегда играла со своим наследником в догонялки – главным образом потому, что он всегда опережал их на три шага (и отклонялся в сторону на два).

 

* * *

Жизнь Цуны стала еще более безумной и вряд ли имела шанс когда-нибудь вернуться в мирное русло, но Цуна научился получать от этого удовольствие. По правде говоря, он действовал по принципу «если я пойду ко дну, то утяну вас всех с собой» – но он все равно наслаждался происходящим.

Так и надо было отцу за то, что его никогда не было рядом. И так и надо было Вонголе за то, что они пытались заставить его разгребать свой бардак.

В конце концов, у каждого были свои обстоятельства. Обстоятельства Цуны включали богатый опыт управления неуправляемыми людьми и склонность к вигилантизму.

 

* * *

– Мы можем их всех убить, – предложил Мукуро пару раз. Много раз. Без конца.

– Спасибо, буду иметь в виду, – всегда отвечал Цуна. Это была ирония. Остальные это вряд ли понимали, а вот Мукуро, судя по улыбке, ее оценил – и продолжал не обращать никакого внимания.

– Только представь, ты защитишь свое душевное благополучие, – уговаривал Мукуро. – Ну и прочий невинный люд, который наверняка пострадает, если Вонгола и дальше будет купаться в крови и грехах.

– Спасибо, – повторял Цуна. – Буду иметь в виду.

Иногда этот вариант казался очень, очень привлекательным.

 

* * *

Реборн какое-то время куксился.

И как, скажите, тренировать человека, который привык ко всем этим безумным выходкам? Кажется, Цуна, уже изрядно наловчился защищать себя, управлять своей семьей, управлять большими криминальными группировками, заключать альянсы, улыбаться и наносить словесные удары ниже пояса... в общем, был в глазах Ноно идеальным преемником – включая склонность в этому вигилантическому бреду, который так любил Примо.

И это очень удручало: была ли вообще какая-нибудь надобность в Реборне?

А потом как-то раз он набрел на Цуну с Мукуро, которые сидели во внутреннем дворике и с сомнением разглядывали кольца Вонголы. Цуна изъял их из кабинета Ноно и владения Иемицу, пока те приходили в себя после его ответов – ответов, которые просто не мог дать кто-то, не знакомый с криминалом. Теперь Цуна и Мукуро пытались понять, как использовать кольца и зажечь Пламя. Мукуро это мог, а вот Цуна совершенно не понимал его объяснений.

Возможно, дело было в том, что Мукуро объяснял, исходя из собственного опыта, состоявшего из иллюзий и многочисленных смертей.

– …твои внутренности исторгаются от невыносимой жары, – как раз говорил Мукуро.

– Не думаю, что я так смогу, – лицо у Цуны позеленело от отвращения. – Может, есть способ попроще?

– Конечно, – Реборн мысленно скривился, когда ни один из них не подскочил от удивления. Он стоял позади Цуны, а потому не видел, как на лице у того появилось выражение «ну, здорово, еще один фрик». – Есть очень простой способ. Я могу выстрелить тебе в голову.

– И как это поможет? – спросил Цуна. Он воспринял слова Реборна совершенно серьезно, и это ужасно бесило. Неужели Цуна и впрямь жил тихой жизнью в глуши? (Это была глушь, в которой проживал Хибари: после такого нормальными не вырастают).

– А, знаменитые вонгольские Пули Посмертной Воли? Наверное, это может сработать, – предположил Мукуро, немного подумав. –– Как я слышал, – принялся пояснять он Цуне, – если выстрелить ими в голову, пуля использует твои сожаления и искусственно пробуждает Пламя в Режиме Посмертной Воли.

Реборн заставил себя не хмуриться: ну почему все буквально забирают слова у него изо рта? Он бы и сам все объяснил – причем, куда более красочно.

Цуна посмотрел на Мукуро (тот не раз предлагал наложить на него иллюзию, которая в точности воспроизведет одну из его ужасных смертей-возрождений-путей-прочей ерунды), и перевел взгляд на Реборна (который просто предлагал его пристрелить).

– Остановимся на выстреле в голову, – кивнул сам себе Цуна.

– Знаешь, ты только что лишил меня всякой радости, – пробормотал Реборн и наставил на него пистолет-Леона.

 

* * *

Очевидно, больше всего Цуна сожалел о том, что не донес до остальных, как его бесят их выбрыки. Так что именно это он и сделал – громко, с крыши особняка, используя ставшего рупором Леона.

Хибари заткнул уши и плевать на все хотел. Хаято упал на колени и принялся (почти так же громко) молить о прощении. Рехэй сорвал с себя рубашку и попытался последовать примеру Цуны. Такеши громко за всех болел.

Ламбо спрятался в подвале. Вообще-то, он знал, что тринадцатилетний Цуна впервые использует Пламя и не может взять на себя роль Божьего Гнева – что он частенько делал в будущем, когда его терпение истощалось – но это знание не могло пересилить воспоминания, в которых Цуна летал над особняком и палил Х-бернерами во все, что движется, крича, что если он и утонет в отчетах о материальном ущербе, то это будет ущерб, который причинит он сам.

– Оя-оя, – пробормотал Мукуро и закрыл Наги глаза. Сама Наги так и не поняла, для чего он себя утруждает: она уже не раз входила в комнату, когда Кен с Чикусой переодевались, и прекрасно знала, как выглядят голые парни. К тому же на Боссе все еще оставались боксеры.

Когда пять минут наконец истекли, Цуна споткнулся и свалился с крыши.

 

* * *

Если ты падаешь с высоты в несколько этажей и ударяешься головой, это считается смертельной опасностью – каким бы крепким ни был твой череп. А когда ты попадаешь в смертельно опасную ситуацию с Кольцом Неба на руке, это… приносит очень интересные плоды.

Цуна наотрез отказывался рассказывать, как прошла его встреча с духами предыдущих боссов – и как он справился с испытанием. (Примо. Во всем был виноват Примо).

– Он их отчитал, – предположил Ламбо.

– Он определенно их отчитал, – подтвердил Такеши со смехом.

– Он экстремально прочел им нотацию, – Рехэй скрестил руки на груди и кивнул.

– Травоядная дисциплина, – буркнул Хибари (выглядел он при этом непозволительно довольным).

– Джудайме – величайший из боссов! – принялся настаивать Хаято.

– Я ничего подобного не делал! – возразил Цуна. – В любом случае, они это заслужили!

– Он абсолютно точно прочел им нотацию, – подтвердил Мукуро, и Наги кивнула. – Ну, теперь-то ты понимаешь, почему мы должны их всех убить?

Иемицу разразился слезами – к этому моменту он уже давно потерял дар речи.

– Читать нотации предыдущим боссам Вонголы – это уже как-то чересчур, – был вынужден признать Реборн.

Цуна раскаялся и почти захотел, чтобы в него выстрелили снова.

 

* * *

Когда семья Томасо заявилась на Церемонию наследования Десятого Вонголы, вся мафия затаила дыхание.

– Йо! Цуна! Прости, что так долго! – Найто раскинул руки и кинулся обниматься.

Цуна покорно позволил себя обнять и осторожно похлопал Найто по спине. Наблюдавшие за ними мафиози все как один скривились. Кое-кто – их было несколько – лишились чувств от потрясения.

– Папка настоял, чтобы все было на бумаге, и что нам нужно заключить официальный альянс, пффт, – пожаловался Найто и закатил глаза. – Но это здорово, скажи? Теперь нам не придется ничего скрывать. Возглавим наши семьи в борьбе за мир!

– … – сказала мафия.

 

* * *

Это было лишь первое из удивительных и ужасных событий. Из многих и многих удивительных ужасных событий.

Это нельзя было назвать вторым пришествием Первого поколения – все было куда хуже.

 

* * *

После того, как Ноно в пятый раз вздохнул, Цуна закрыл глаза, чтобы тот не видел, как он их закатывает.

– Что-то случилось, дедушка? – спросил Цуна мягко. – Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Попросить Хаято размять тебе спину?

Ноно улыбнулся: Цуна умудрился утрамбовать целую кучу намеков в несколько безобидных слов. «Почему ты мне докучаешь? Надеюсь, оно того стоит. Старик».

– Да ничего, – успокоил Ноно, на секунду замялся и принялся с грустной улыбкой болтать чашкой. – Просто… ну… сегодня годовщина. Прошло восемь лет с тех пор, как Вария пыталась устроить переворот…

– Вария, – повторил Цуна и скривился, вспомнив, как какой-то длинноволосый хмырь неприязненно зыркал на него всю Церемонию наследования.

– Это был их временный глава, Скуало, – пояснил Ноно. – Настоящий глава…

Цуна внимательно выслушал всю историю, затем сдался и прижал ладонь к лицу. Бывают ли худшие недопонимание и проблемы отцов и детей?

Сделать в данных обстоятельствах можно было только одно.

 

* * *

– Фу, еще один грязный мафиози, – пожаловался Мукуро, когда они всемером собрались перед гигантской глыбой льда.

– Цуна, ты уверен насчет?.. – спросил Такеши.

– Ну, когда-нибудь нам все равно придется его разморозить, – вздохнул Цуна. – Или что ты предлагаешь? Подождать еще два года до круглой даты? – Последовало задумчивое молчание. Цуна одарил всех хмурым взглядом: – Мы не будем ждать еще два года.

– Но, Джудайме! Вдруг он бросит тебе вызов? – забеспокоился Хаято.

– Тогда и увидим, стоят ли чего-то дурацкие тренировки Реборна.

В следующую секунду в затылок Цуне уперлась маленькая нога.

– Мои тренировки не дурацкие, никчемный Цуна.

– Откуда ты вообще знаешь про это прозвище? – буркнул Цуна.

– Я знаю все, – бесстыдно соврал Реборн.

 

* * *

После восьми лет во льду и недели в больнице Занзас заявил о себе, выбив дверь в кабинет Цуны и расстреляв несколько дорогих безделушек и ваз.

Цуна тоже заявил о себе – заменив весь алкоголь в особняке и близлежащих городах зеленым чаем. (Кроме бренди из личных запасов Ноно. Занзас выдержал три дня, а затем алкогольная жажда превозмогла гордость и отцовские проблемы).

Это было начало прекрасного… чего-то.

 

* * *

Собственно, эта фраза прекрасно описывала все Десятое поколение. Это и вправду было… нечто.

 

* * *

Разумеется, мафия возмущалась  и поначалу очень громко. Найто с воодушевлением предложил роботов, Мукуро – массовую резню. Хибари не утруждал себя вообще никакими предложениями и просто исчез на три недели. Ну, как исчез – семья за семьей подверглись жестоким побоям.

Цуна вздыхал и рассылал медикаменты и корзинки с фруктами.

После этого мафия протестовала куда тише. Хаято предложил заменить традиционные закуски ядовитой кулинарией своей сестры – в его понимании это было тонко. Такеши и Рехэй предложили межсемейное спортивное состязание – ради торжества доброй воли и здорового соперничества.

Цуна вздохнул и принялся продвигать эту идею. Он вежливо предлагал провести нечто подобное каждой семье, с которой встречался. Когда они смеялись, он продолжал улыбаться, пока они не начинали в беспокойстве сбегать. Когда они говорили, что он дурак, Цуна соглашался, что идея и впрямь забавная. Когда они пытались отказаться, он замечал, что, конечно, они в этом вопросе совершенно несведущи, и что у Вонголы есть нечестное преимущество.

Другими словами, конечно же, они проиграют. Если вообще будут участвовать. Но они не будут. Потому что боятся.

Это было самое грязное спортивное состязание в истории спорта – сплошные нарушения – однако Вонгола все равно выиграла. Цуна вежливо намекнул, что это было ожидаемо, и что результат не изменится, сколько бы состязаний они ни провели.

Состязания стали ежегодной традицией. Мафиозными Олимпийскими играми. (Никто и не заметил, когда несколько лет спустя Цуна превратил их в благотворительное мероприятие).

Это стало началом новой эры – эры сотрудничества и вежливых ударов исподтишка.

 

* * *

Дэймон Спейд тоже пытался протестовать. Ну как протестовать – в основном он жаловался на богомерзкое сходство.

– Ты родил ребенка или клонировал себя? – стонал он, запрокинув голову к бескрайнему синему небу. – Должен же быть предел семейному сходству! Не только внешность, но и этот ужасный характер. И эта дурацкая тяга к вигилантизму! Эта отвратительная слабость!

Цуна какое-то время слушал, а потом приложил Дэймона шокером. Удивительное дело, шокеры действовали на призраков. Это было настоящее торжество науки!

(Которое стало полным, когда Спаннер и Шоичи вместе с Верде – «Ты только представь, тот самый Верде! – не умолкал Шоичи. – Он же гений! Современный да Винчи! Не могу поверить, что мы с ним работаем!» – сделали волшебный кувшин, который переписал законы вселенной и отменил знаменитую систему Аркобалено).

 

* * *

И жили они долго и счастливо…

 

* * *

Ну разве что…

Ламбо развалился на диване и ел чищенный виноград из рук роботов-горничных, подаренных Цуне Найто на шестнадцать лет (Цуна постоянно требовал найти роботам мирное применение, и они нашли – пусть даже по огневой мощи каждая такая горничная могла переплюнуть танк), но вдруг вскочил.

– Вот дерьмо, – охнул он.

– Следи за словами, Ламбо, – машинально одернул его Цуна, который как раз читал отчет из немецкого отделения и не мог удержаться от вздохов. Его подчиненные очень быстро научились вворачивать в отчеты формулировки «я сражался, чтобы защищать…» – но «моя гордость мачо» была не слишком достойным объектом защиты. Как и «гордость Отчизны». Разве все они не были частью Вонголы? А ведь Вонгола была практически отдельной страной – по крайней мере, в плане людей.

Хотя даже такие отмазки были лучше, чем Мукуро и его знаменитый отчет о том, как «я защищал права сов расправлять крылья и устремляться к луне». Цуна подозревал, что Мукуро написал его, будучи в стельку пьяным или страдая от похмелья и надеясь, что от такого отчета у Цуны тоже разболится голова.

– Я совершенно забыл про Бьякурана, – продолжал Ламбо голосом, полным потрясения и ужаса.

Цуна посмотрел на него и сказал:

– …


End file.
